<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaleidoscope Mind by wildflowerriley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649007">Kaleidoscope Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerriley/pseuds/wildflowerriley'>wildflowerriley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, It's a lil bit cheeky, Kara and Lena try to be mature adults, Lena needs a hug and a therapist, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Post 100th Episode, SuperCorp, Swearing, bc visibility matters, but they actually act like adults and try to communicate, fluffy and flirty, fluffy supercorp, in this house we stan Jess Huang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowerriley/pseuds/wildflowerriley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been several weeks since Mxy had paid Kara a visit and the latter had confronted Lena. Both of them are trying to get on with their lives, but neither can stop thinking of the other. There is so much that's been left unresolved and unsaid, and not just about the huge revelation of Kara's secret and the actions that led them to where they are now. Lena gets tired of missing her ex-best friend and finally reaches out.</p><p>OR</p><p>Kara and Lena try to be mature adults and resolve more than just their differences over Kara’s identity reveal. There are talks, feelings are admitted, and love is finally given the space it needs to grow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from a lyric in a 5 Seconds of Summer song called "Lover of Mine". The full verse is "Lover of mine maybe we'll take some time/Kaleidoscope mind gets in the way/I hope and I pray, darling that you would stay/Butterfly lies, chase them away". 12/10 would recommend if you're in an angsty mood or just looking for some new music..! :P </p><p>It's also worth noting (*disclaimer*) that I haven't watched an episode of Supergirl since the end of season 2 (lol); I'm purely going off of tumblr and youtube with lots of artistic license  </p><p>Please enjoy! x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena hadn't seen each other, or spoken in over a month. Kara was trying her best to function and carry out her journalism duties as well as her Supergirl ones, but her mind constantly wandered and she wound up thinking about her best friend. Well, ex-best friend she supposed sadly. How <em>was</em> Lena doing? Was she safe? Did she hate her? Hopefully she's not drinking too much...</p><p>"Kara," Alex asked tentatively, "where'd you go?"</p><p>"Nowhere," her sister replied shaking her head as if it would physically remove the worries from her mind, "What were you saying?"</p><p>"I was saying that Kelly and I were wondering if we could go bowling for game night instead of having it here? Just for a fun change; add a new game to the leaderboard."</p><p>"Yeah, totally," Kara replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.</p><p>"That sounded really fake, but okay."</p><p>"It wasn't! I promise. I just-"</p><p>"You miss Lena." A beat went by as Kara debated whether or not it was actually worth arguing with her sister.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"How long as it been now?"</p><p>"Thirty eight days."</p><p>"Not that you're counting or anything." Alex chuckled taking a sip of her beer. Kara was about to retort when her sister continued. "It's okay, Kar'. I get it. This has been hard on both of you and there's a lot that's unresolved still."</p><p>"I just can't help but think that she hates me for what I said to her after Mxy left."</p><p>"That's on her, not you, sweetie. She needed the wake-up call."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Sure, your delivery could've been better, but she's an adult and she's responsible for her actions."</p><p>"I know," Kara repeated as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "I just want to know if there's any way we can go back to the way we were, or move forward, y'know? Or make sure we're on the same page at least. So I can stop wondering and worrying."</p><p>"Sounds like as good a plan as any."</p><p>"Really? You're not going to talk me out of it?"</p><p>"Kara, when have I ever been able to win an argument about Lena with you?"</p><p>"Good point." Kara cracked the first genuine smile anyone had seen from her in a few weeks.</p><hr/><p>Across town Lena flung her heels towards the coat stand by her door and made a beeline for her whisky cabinet. Plucking the bottle of GlenDronach 18 year - her current favourite - from the shelf, she poured herself a generous glass and flopped down on her sofa with a sigh. She took a large sip as she gazed out onto the National City skyline. In that moment she couldn't help but think of Kara. Yes Kara, not Supergirl. She'd gotten comfortable with thinking of her like that again. Keeping their identities separate in her mind wasn't going to help in any way, she'd concluded. Was she still hurting? Sure. Was it hard to reconcile everything that Kara's revelation meant? Of course. Did she miss Kara? More than anything.</p><p>She missed their talks, their banter. Their <em>flirting</em>. There had always been an unspoken, intense attraction between them. She could feel it in their casual touches and lingering gazes, in the stomach swooping tension when neither woman wanted to say goodbye at the end of an evening together. And even though it always left her frustrated and aching for Kara to touch her in the most sinful ways, even though she knew it'd probably never happen, Lena missed it. She missed everything that was so easy, so natural about their relationship before, and now she wasn't sure she could ever have that taste of genuine happiness again.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"I CAN'T EV-" Kara pretended to gag, pushing the tumbler of whisky back towards her friend, "how can you even drink that?!?! I feel like I just tried to chug gasoline!" Lena laughed good-naturedly as she took a sip and savoured the gorgeous amber liquid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You said you wanted to try it! It's not my fault your palette only ranges from ice cream to potstickers and craft beer." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey! That's not fair," Kara retorted indignantly, "I also like donuts." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lena cackled and Kara couldn't help the huge grin that crept onto her face, and soon she was laughing too. It was impossible not to. Lena's laugh was contagious, enchanting, and frankly, utterly intoxicating. Only Lena could make Kara feel the way she did in those moments. Totally enamoured and warm with something more than just simple platonic affection. She couldn't get enough of it, and clearly this was apparent in the way she was looking at her best friend (if that was even the appropriate term). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" Lena murmured, suddenly shy and blushing under the Kryptonian’s intense gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing," Kara said gently, "you're just amazing and I-" Kara cut herself off as Lena inched closer to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-" she tried again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're a reporter, Ms. Danvers," she challenged with a purr. "Use your words." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kara's eyes widened slightly, her breath catching. Lena pulled her lower lip between her teeth for a brief moment and glanced at Kara's mouth. She wanted nothing more than to know exactly what Kara's lips tasted like. However, she'd only had one sip of whisky and definitely didn't feel courageous enough to give in to her urge, however deep it may have been. She leaned closer still, hoping that Kara would take the rather obvious hint. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lena, I..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes?" the brunette encouraged, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I uh," Kara swallowed thickly and then cleared her throat, trying to break through whatever tension had been building. </em>
</p><p><em>"I'm just a lucky gal. To have you in my life I mean. As a friend. My </em>best<em> friend!" </em></p><p>
  <em>"Yes, friends." Lena muttered, changing the subject before she could let her thoughts wander any more, "so do you want to pick what movie we watch while I order take out?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sounds great!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But throughout the evening Lena couldn't get the idea of kissing Kara out of her head. She had wanted little more in that moment, save Kara pressing her into her kitchen counter, while whispering filthy things for her and her only.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Lena took another sip of whisky, banishing the memory from her head (for now at least). She opened her phone and looked at her calendar in preparation for the following day. When she spied today's date she stopped. It had been almost 40 days since Kara had given her the ultimatum (not that she's counting). Lena mentally kicked herself for worrying about her ex-best friend, but she couldn't help it. Their connection was unlike any she'd ever had with another person, so how could she untangle herself from such an intricate, intimate relationship without having thoughts like that? Maybe she'd made a mistake reacting the way she had to Kara's secret. She was angry, but was it necessary to behave the way she had been? It was the sort of thing her brother would do. Pettiness, revenge, refusing to see any perspective but her own. That certainly sounded like Lex; Lillian too actually. Lena huffed ruefully. Well, if there was any indication that she'd pushed it too far, acting like her brother would definitely be it. No wonder it took a harsh speech from Kara to give her the proverbial kick up the arse she'd clearly been needing. Lena sighed. This had to end, now.</p><p>She set her glass down, found Kara's contact details in her phone and started typing:</p><p>
  <strong>LENA &lt;3: Can we talk? </strong>
</p><p>Almost immediately after the message was delivered, the telltale text bubble appeared, indicating Kara was already composing a response.</p><p>
  <strong>KARA DANVERS: Yes, please. When? </strong>
</p><p>Lena sighed and steeled herself.</p><p>
  <strong>LENA &lt;3: Now good?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>KARA DANVERS: Be there in 5.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! Straight into the next part of the evening! Prepare for confused Lena trying to process her emotions! Wahoo!x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena drained her glass and got up to unlock her balcony door before going back to scrolling through her phone.</p><p>Mere minutes later, the sound of Kara landing on the stone tiles made her look up. She wasn't in uniform. She was in jeans and a hoodie, without her glasses. It was a strange image to think of her flying in anything but her suit and cape, but it made Lena's heart flutter nonetheless. Kara gave the brunette a tentative wave and gestured to the door. Lena got up to slide it open. She took a deep breath.</p><p>"Hi." the CEO breathed, very nervous all of a sudden.</p><p>"Hi," the Kryptonian murmured back.</p><p>The pair gazed at each other for longer than either would readily admit to anyone.</p><p>"Is it okay if I come in?" Kara finally broke the silence.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, of course." Lena stepped to the side to allow her passage into her living room.</p><p>"So I wanted to-"; "I just really-" they began simultaneously.</p><p>"You go first," Lena conceded politely.</p><p>"You texted me, you go for it," Kara smiled gently, but it was so strained. Like she was only holding herself together by a thread, which mind you, she was.</p><p>"Okay, um... I guess I wanted to see how you were doing?"</p><p>"Oh. I'm alright. Thank you. What about you?"</p><p>"I'm alright."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>The silence that followed was complete agony.</p><p>Kara looked down at her hands while Lena fidgeted anxiously. Neither could ever remember having a conversation this awkward, but Lena wanted to take this step to having Kara back in her life. And now she had to own it, no matter how frightened she was.</p><p>"Kara?" the brunette's voice quivered.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I think I made a mistake."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Working with Lex. I-” Lena hesitated for a moment before looking at Kara, and then everything came out at once. “He's up to something, I know it and I've been trying to find out what, but I know he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if he were to realise I was doing anything to work against him. And with Non Nocere... Oh gods what was I even thinking?! How could I have been so stupid?! I was just so fucking angry and upset with you and everyone and I acted how exactly how a Luthor would. Pettily, violently and with no concern for the consequences; only my selfish need to bury how I was feeling and so let my past get the best of me. Fucking typical. I can't believe it took this long apart from you for me to realise that what I was doing was monstrous. Kara, I-"</p><p>"Hey, hey," Kara stepped forward and took Lena's hands in hers. She'd never seen her like this. "It's alright. Lena, you're alright."</p><p>"But I could have hurt people. <em>More</em> people."</p><p>"But you didn't. We can figure out a way to put an end to the rest of the trials, work through this, and fully ditch the project while keeping you safe from Lex. We can fix this, together." The hero placed a reassuring hand on the Luthor's shoulder. It felt stilted and awkward, but Kara had no idea where their boundaries lay now.</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Yeah, ‘we’. Stronger together, remember?" Kara smiled encouragingly.</p><p>"I thought you hated me." the brunette said dejectedly.</p><p>"Lena," Kara's features softened, as did her voice, "I could never hate you."</p><p>"But when you said all those things I-"</p><p>"That's why I came. You have no idea how glad I was that you reached out." Kara smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry I kept the truth from you about me. It was so selfish and I was letting my history get in the way of my decision making. I wasn’t thinking. I truly am sorry Lena, for everything." Sincerity was etched all over Kara's face. From the look in her eyes to the famous crinkle between her brows. "And I should have found a better way to speak to you and explain. I am so sorry that it came out sounding like an ultimatum and that I'd given up on you. Because I hadn't. I haven't." Lena looked up with something the blonde couldn't quite place.</p><p>"You haven't?" her eyes turned glassy with tears.</p><p>"Never." Kara murmured gently as she led Lena to sit down. The young Luthor frowned, clearly wrestling with her thoughts.</p><p>After a moment she spoke: "I guess… I just didn't want to be treated like a joke. Like I wasn’t worth telling."</p><p>"You are not a joke, Lena," Kara insisted immediately. "Keeping my identity secret from you was never meant to hurt you, or be kept a secret for as long as it was. I wanted to tell you straight away when we became friends, but Alex and J'onn didn't think it was a good idea. I didn’t agree with their reasoning at all, but it made me realise that in a way they were right. Because I didn’t want to put you in any danger or put you in a position where people could hurt you not only because of your family, but because you knew the truth about me. I was terrified someone would weaponise our relationship. And then, by the time I felt brave enough, we had become so close and I knew telling you would make you feel betrayed, and... I knew it would hurt you and you’d leave, but I just wanted to keep this, <em>us</em>, to myself, so I kept lying. Lena, I promise you, it has never been about your last name. I was selfish, scared, and shortsighted and I am so sorry. None of this was ever, ever, because I didn't trust you. I trust you with my life, Lena. You are so good and wonderful and this world doesn't deserve you."</p><p>"I certainly don't feel wonderful right now."</p><p>"Lena, your intentions were good. Besides, we all make mistakes."</p><p>"Yes, but good intentions do not equal goodness or people finally accepting that I am not wicked and cruel like my brother, or my mother. No matter how much good I do I'll never be enough for people."</p><p>Kara knelt down in front of her friend looking at her with a fierce love in her eyes.</p><p>"Lena Kieran Luthor, you don't have a cruel bone in your body. I made a huge mistake, which has cost me you." Her own words surprised her and she was tempted to try and unpack it, but she knows she can't. Not right now. Not yet. Not when she doesn’t even know what she means by it. "You reacted in the most natural way anyone with your history would react. But that doesn't make you less than. You are more than enough, just by existing.”</p><p>The Luthor stared at her lap, trying her best to process Kara’s words. Several beats passed until finally Lena spoke.</p><p>“Kara? Will you hold me?" Her voice sounded so broken and vulnerable, it almost shattered Kara's heart.</p><p>"Oh Lena, of course!" Kara pulled Lena into her lap and stroked her hair. "I’ve got you. It’s okay, you're safe. I promise."</p><p>At those utterances, the dam broke and Lena buried her face into the blonde's strong neck, letting herself sob until she couldn't anymore.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence until Lena had caught her breath. While Kara listened as her heartbeat began to return to its usual rate, she felt like she could almost hear Lena’s brain working too.</p><p>"You're thinking really loud," Kara whispered gently, "what's on your mind, Lee?"</p><p>"I don't deserve your kindness," she murmured after a while.</p><p>"What do you mean? Of course you do." the Kryptonian responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"No. I don't. I never have."</p><p>"That's not true. You deserve the world Lena! And that includes love and kindness and patience and-"</p><p>"This is so infuriating." Lena grumbled almost childishly as she sat up.</p><p>"Why's that?" Kara leaned back in surprised.</p><p>"You kept a huge secret from me for the longest time. You hurt me, Kara. More than anyone ever has"</p><p>"Lena, I -"</p><p>"Let me finish," she put a finger to Kara's lips, "you hurt me. You lied. For so long." the blonde nodded in resignation. "And yet, somehow, it feels like nothing you did could ever equate to my crimes."</p><p>"Lena," Kara began softly, "it doesn't work like that."</p><p>"Then enlighten me." she huffed.</p><p>"If you tried to tally up our mistakes and compared each one we'd never get anywhere and we'd be here til we're old and grey trying to figure out who is more or less deserving. I know I hurt you, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You don’t owe me anything Lena, but saying you don't deserve kindness...” Kara shook her head, “I can’t accept that. The one thing I know I've done right is believe in you. You have to trust me on that."</p><p>Lena looked stern, skeptical even, but there was a touch of playful sarcasm in her voice when she spoke.</p><p>"Trusting you is sort of a moving target right now."</p><p>"I get that." Kara nodded emphatically.</p><p>"I'm still trying to understand why."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And I haven't forgiven you."</p><p>"I understand." Kara looked down.</p><p>"Yet. I want to. I do. But, Kara, I need time."</p><p>"I'll give it to you.” Kara perked up enthusiastically, “however long you need, whatever you need, just tell me and it's yours."</p><p>"I don't know how long I'll need."</p><p>"That's okay," Kara tried to hide her sadness with little success.</p><p>"But I want to figure it out." Lena took Kara's hand. "Because I want you in my life. But I need to do it on my terms right now."</p><p>Kara nodded silently, worried that if she dared speak, her voice would betray her.</p><p>"I miss you, Kara." she whispered before kissing her knuckles.</p><p>"I miss you too, Lena. So much." Kara murmured softly in kind as she leaned forwards so their foreheads could touch. She intertwined their fingers as Lena curled into her once again.</p><p>Things were far from okay, they knew that. But the slow return of casual cheek and forehead kisses and shows of affection that used to be so normal for them provided some comfort for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IDK if anyone actually reads these, but this one was a tricky one to write... I really wanted the idea that Kara's ultimatum sparked a lot of self-reflection from Lena but because it's all so new to her it's also erratic and confusing... hope that came across here. </p><p> </p><p>Stay excellent, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for Sam calling Lena out on her BS :P<br/>Bonus points if you spot the Wynonna Earp reference..!<br/>Enjoy! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena didn’t speak really until a week later when the latter decided to call. Kara picked up on the first ring.</p><p>"Lena, hi," Kara was so ecstatic she was almost breathless.</p><p>"Hey," Lena couldn't help the soft smile that formed on her lips.</p><p>"Are you alright? Did something happen?" the Kryptonian instantly going into superhero mode.</p><p>"Oh, no. I just wanted to call to..." Lena scrambled to find an excuse. This had been another one of her spur of the moment decisions. If she was going to be totally honest, she just wanted to hear Kara's voice. Tell her that she wanted to listen to her voice all day. But she wasn't going to say that.</p><p>"Lena? Are you there?"</p><p>"Yes, sorry," Lena winced and took the leap, “are you busy this evening?"</p><p>"Uhhh let me see. I've got a meeting with a very important bowl of Pad Thai, followed by an interview with some of Alex's fancy IPA and some ice cream, but I'm sure I can squeeze you in somewhere if you have a tempting offer." Kara joked, and when Lena chuckled on the other end of the line, her heart soared. Hearing Lena laugh again, at one of her terrible jokes, no less, was the best sound in the world.</p><p>"Well, how would a date with potstickers and some expensive wine sound?" Lena bit her lip, instantly regretting her choice of words. Not that she hadn't wished for the chance to take Kara on an actual date. But that was before, and now they're here. Lena just hoped the blonde wouldn't notice.</p><p>“Gee, that sounds really tempting! For an offer like that I think I'll have to clear my entire schedule," Kara sighed dramatically, "what a <em>shame</em>."</p><p>Lena laughed again and Kara's chest flooded with butterflies.</p><p>"I guess it's my lucky night." the CEO tried so hard to keep the comment devoid of flirtation but failed miserably.</p><p>"I guess so," she could hear the smile in Kara’s voice. She knew which one. The one where her eyes look totally enamoured, and her lips are only slightly ticked up at the corners. Soft and small but full of so much adoration. It was a smile she'd only seen a few times, and only when they were alone.</p><p>A mix of emotions swirled in Lena's chest. She hated how confusing everything was. But between processing her anger and trauma, repairing her relationship with Kara, and still being utterly in love with the aforementioned alien, how could she not be confused?</p><p>She really needed to see a therapist.</p><p>"So, what time is this date taking place?" Kara teased, playfully emphasising the word "date". Lena's stomach swooped.</p><p>The CEO looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it had only just gone four o’clock. She pondered the idea of leaving before the evening and starting her weekend now. There was nothing pressing she had to deal with. Her brother was being surveyed by Alex, upon Kara's instruction and she had no interest in going into the office this weekend.</p><p>"How about in an hour? My place?"</p><p>"That's perfect! Gives me plenty of time to make it." Kara said excitedly.</p><p>"Great. Wait, what do you mean? Kara, where are you?"</p><p>"Nowhere," she lied poorly, "just, you know how long I take to get ready."</p><p>"Kara, you literally have super speed, you liar."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, but I've got to go. Okay see you in an hour byeeee."</p><p>"Kara wait-" but the Kryptonian had already hung up.</p><p>Lena sighed fondly, but suddenly felt another pang of frustration. How can it be this easy for them to talk after so much hostility and aggression? Granted, most of that had been Lena's doing. Maybe it was just easier to breeze past the hard stuff and completely avoid talking about it. Everything had been easy, fun even, and then she had to go and mess it all up by lashing out and trapping Kara in the Fortress. Of course Kara would have assumed the worst of her after that. Especially considering Lena’s refusal to explain herself, let alone speak to Kara. Feeling her anxiety begin to build to an unmanageable level, Lena took a deep breath and began packing away her things, ready to head home. </p><hr/><p>Kara chuckled after she quickly hung up the phone and tucked it into her pocket. She adjusted her glasses and exited the Scotch Whisky Experience, glancing at the gift she’d just bought, and the bottle of whisky she’d collected earlier that day on a quick detour to the Highlands. She really did have to visit Scotland more often. Maybe she could take Lena next time and they could stop at her favourite distilleries and pick out a bottle together instead of Kara having to guess. Things felt like they were going so much better than Kara could have hoped. It was so easy for them to slip back into their casual banter and laugh and joke and tease. But Kara tried to contain her ecstasy as much as she could. They still had a long way to go. She knew Lena needed to heal. And even if they could joke over the phone she knew that mending their relationship completely was going to take some time. She had to remind herself to give Lena what she needed, even if it was really difficult.</p><p>Once she was at a safe distance from the crowds, Kara removed her glasses and took off as her suit materialised. She hovered just below the few clouds that splattered the evening sky. The sun was starting to set across the central belt of Scotland as she took off west, back towards National City, enjoying all the views she could along the way.</p><hr/><p>Lena checked the time again and glanced out of her bedroom window. Kara would be arriving in the next half hour and she was agonising over what to wear like an eighteen year old going to prom. As she threw another sweater in the general direction of her wardrobe, her phone rang and Sam’s photo popped up on her screen.</p><p>“Help me!” Lena almost yelled into the phone as she accepted the call.</p><p>“I’m doing alright, thanks for asking.” Sam said sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hi,” Lena sighed.</p><p>“You’re all good honey, is everything okay?”</p><p>“I started talking to Kara again.”</p><p>“Oh! Wow. How’s it going?”</p><p>“We made a start…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But I invited her over and she’ll be here in half an hour and our phone call earlier was incredibly flirty and I was the one initiating it and I’m so confused because I’m so angry still and I have no idea how to even begin trusting her again, let alone deal with my feelings for her, so I don’t know what to do because I want everything to be good between us but I also don’t know how to make it clear that I’m still upset and I just have way too many emotions and not enough time to process them! Argh! Do people normally feel like this?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Sam?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here, just trying to process the enormous rollercoaster you just took me on. Also Alex officially owes me forty bucks.”</p><p>“Sorry, I know this is a lot. Wait, what?”</p><p>“Alex and I had a bet going about whether or not you were into Kara.”</p><p>“Dammit Sam!”</p><p>“What?! You’re bisexual, subtlety is <em>not</em> your strong suit.”</p><p>“Ha. Ha. Can we please focus?”</p><p>“Sorry, yes, talk to me.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid for all of this? Am I crazy to think we can keep trying to be friends while I try and heal?”</p><p>“Lena, you graduated from MIT at 19 and you have multiple PhD’s, the last thing you are is stupid. And honestly, what I think doesn’t matter, only what you think, and what you feel is best. You’ve made this decision, you have to own it, babe.”</p><p>“But taking ownership of my feelings is scary and hard.” Lena whined, only half joking (she wasn't really joking).</p><p>“For someone who has refused to see a therapist all her life that was a pretty insightful reflection on your current state of being.” Sam quipped back.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lena rolled her eyes at the jab.</p><p>“No problem, now go see a therapist or ask Kelly to find one for you,” her friend deadpanned.</p><p>“Seriously, Sam.”</p><p>“I’m <em>being</em> serious. Only you can know if this is a good idea, and the only person you should really be talking to about it is Kara. Let her know how you’re feeling and how you want to follow through with this. I will support you no matter what happens, but I can’t make this choice for you.”</p><p>Lena sighed and massaged her forehead.</p><p>“Well shit. This wasn’t the conversation I expected to be having.”</p><p>“Me neither, but hey.”</p><p>“You’re really good at this, y’know that?” Lena said fondly.</p><p>“I didn’t get to being CFO without learning how to coach my own boss,” Sam joked. “For real, Lena, what you’re going through is really tough, and I’m sorry I’m not there in NC to support you more. However you decide to move forward, just know I’m proud of you for getting here."</p><p>“Thank you, Sam. You really are the best.”</p><p>“It’s a talent.” Lena could picture her friend pretending to dust off her shoulders and toss her hair, and she couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“So what were you actually calling about, now that you’re done coaching me?”</p><p>“Oh! Right! Yeah, so Ruby and I were thinking about doing some travelling this summer and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?”</p><p>“Oh gosh, Sam that’s such a lovely idea. I need to sort stuff out with work to make sure I can get away, but that sounds so wonderful, I'd love to.”</p><p>“Of course! Ruby would never pass up an opportunity to hang out with her favourite aunt and I honestly want a drinking buddy and someone to share the driving with.” Lena laughed at the last part.</p><p>“I love you, Sam. I’m so glad I have you.”</p><p>“I love you too honey, now go and get dressed because Kara is always early and I bet you’re still in your underwear trying to figure out what to wear.” Lena rolled her eyes and was about to form a sarcastic response when Sam added, “oh but I guess that would make dealing with all the angst super easy. Just stay as you are and the two of you can get right down to the angry make-up sex." Her tone was so matter-of-fact that Lena couldn't help but almost choke on her own tongue at the idea. </p><p>“Samantha <em>Pamela</em> Arias, behave yourself or I will hang up on you right now!”</p><p>“Oh god that joke is so old! And you love it! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t want Kara “I Can Bench Press a Bus” Danvers to immediately take you to bed so you can skip past all the difficult stuff.”</p><p>“Sam, I’m warning you.” Lena threatened weakly as the picture formed in her mind. Sam guffawed.</p><p>“Go on, I dare you! Make sure you wear the flannel and jeans! Casual you is fucking irresistible, I’m sure Kara won’t be able to-”</p><p>Lena hung up before she could hear the rest of Sam’s crude commentary. She was right though, about Lena's temptation to avoid the difficult stuff. In the end however, she did indeed end up pulling her one and only flannel shirt off its hanger and slipping into a pair of comfortable jeans. And perfect timing it was too because her penthouse’s intercom buzzed a minute later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo thoughts?<br/>In case it wasn't super obvious I live in Scotland and I am a huge whisky nerd so be prepared for Lena the single malt lover to also be a whisky buff :P (drink responsibly fam).</p><p>Please let me know your thoughts so far? </p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready for a lesson in whisky, fam! Definitions and knowledge at the bottom.<br/>(Yes I know Lena is of Irish descent, but  I've always seen her as a single malt gal and most Irish whiskies are blended sooooo yea)</p><p>Enjoy! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena padded to the door and looked at the intercom screen to see Kara standing there shifting from one foot to the other. She pushed the button and heard the obnoxious buzz letting her the lobby door was open. Moments later Kara knocked at her door.</p><p>"Hey," Lena smiled shyly, opening the door wider to let Kara in.</p><p>"Hi," Kara grinned, leaning in for a one-armed hug, only to stop half way, unsure of what was okay and what wasn't. "Sorry, I-" she swallowed thickly, sadness suddenly clear in her eyes, "force of habit."</p><p>"It's alright," the brunette tried to offer a reassuring smile, but it didn't really help. Kara silently followed her into the penthouse.</p><p>"I um, I got you these," Kara placed the bottle and box she had brought with her on the counter. Lena's eyes widened in surprise. She had been so anxious that she hadn't even noticed that Kara had been carrying anything.</p><p>"Kara you shouldn't have," Lena opened up the box and pulled an engraved crystal whisky tasting glass from it.</p><p>"I know, but I wanted to." Kara thumbed at the hem of her button down.</p><p>"Thank you," Lena smiled softly. "Is it alright if I give you a hug?" Kara nodded minutely and Lena wrapped her arms around her and Kara held her tight in return.</p><p>"You really didn't have to get me anything, Kara," Lena insisted, pulling away from the hug.</p><p>"I wanted to let you know that I was thinking of you," Kara murmured, looking at the ground, "and that you're important to me."</p><p>Lena stepped forward again and took Kara's hands in hers.</p><p>"Thank you, Kara. I really appreciate that, it means so much to me." She searched for Kara's eyes, but the Kryptonian was firmly fixated on Lena's hardwood floors. So Lena tucked a finger under Kara's chin to meet her gaze.</p><p>"Hey," she whispered gently, "Kara, what's going on?"</p><p>"It's nothing," she shook her head.</p><p>"It doesn't seem like nothing. Talk to me, darling."</p><p>The term of endearment made Kara retract her hands sharply. She took a shaky breath and blinked hard.</p><p>"It's stuff like that," she said.</p><p>"Stuff like what?"</p><p>"Terms of affection, and hugs and friendly chats. I-" Kara sighed, "I just feel so guilty because I know you're still hurting, so when we talk and laugh I just worry that it's all going to go away a-" she stops short for a second, debating whether or not the next word would upset Lena, "again," she finished.</p><p>The brunette nodded solemnly, "I see."</p><p>"I guess I'm just anxious," Kara lets out a weak chuckle. "I want to do this right, Lee. And I'm scared I'll mess it up."</p><p>"I understand," Lena reached for Kara's hands again and pulled her in a little closer, "I'm anxious too, Kara. But I want us to rebuild our trust and still be able to spend time together again. Being so far away from you isn't something I want to do again."</p><p>"Me neither," Kara punctuated with a squeeze of her friend's hands. Lena leaned in slightly so their foreheads could touch and they took a deep breath in complete synchrony.</p><p>"So is this you letting me know your terms for how you want to work through this?" Kara asked after a beat of comfortable silence.</p><p>"I guess so," Lena murmured.</p><p>"Okay," Kara said, her voice a touch brighter than before.</p><p>"Okay," Lena repeated, brushing her nose against her friend's before straightening to look at her. "So, is it alright if we keep trying with all the stuff we used to do, while we talk through everything else?"</p><p>"Definitely. Anything you need, Lee."</p><p>"Thank you, Kara. To be honest, I'm just figuring it out as we go. I have no plan. All I know is that right now this feels like the best way. As long as you're alright with it too?"</p><p>"It's more than alright. I think I just wasn't sure what to expect. Thank you for opening up to me about it, I know it can be hard for you."</p><p>"I understand that. And yes, it is but this is important," Lena nods. "So, how about we order some potstickers and crack open this gorgeous looking bottle of whisky you got me?"</p><p>The levity of Lena's tone pulled an adoring smile onto Kara's face as her shoulders relaxed and her anxiety dissipated. Lena reached out for the bottle and gasped.</p><p>"Kara, you didn't!"</p><p>All Kara could do was smile wider and scratch the back of her neck shyly.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"Is this why you were acting all sketchy when I called you earlier? You didn't actually fly to Forgue for this did you?!"</p><p>"No, I was in Edinburgh when you called, but yeah, I took a detour up there first to get that bottle."</p><p>"This is a GlenDronach 1993! Kara, I think there are only 700 of these!"</p><p>"696 actually," Kara replied, "and the distillery manager's daughter is a huge fan of Supergirl, so when I asked for his help this was one he recommended, because I know you like the darker ones. And I wanted it to be special."</p><p>"The sherry cask ones; you're right, I do! Thank you Kara, this is so sweet." Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"I don't think I can actually resist pouring myself a dram right now," Lena practically squealed. She peeled away the foil on the top of the bottle and uncorked it with a satisfying "pop", giving it a moment or two before nosing it and sighing with delight. Kara sat at the island and watched with so much adoration as Lena excitedly poured herself a generous glass. After swirling the whisky around the glass and admiring it in the light, watching the amber spirit's legs trickle slowly down the glass, she took a sip, and grinned at Kara.</p><p>"This is incredible. You definitely picked the perfect one!" Lena immediately took another sip.</p><p>"I'm so glad you like it."</p><p>"I <em>love</em> it." <em>I love you</em>, she wanted to say. Lena gazed at Kara, her intense green eyes conveying something Kara couldn't quite place.</p><p>"So," the Kryptonian shifted, "did you want to talk?"</p><p>"Absolutely, yes," Lena nodded and took a seat next to Kara.</p><p>"Okay, shoot," the blonde gestured to her friend to start.</p><p>"Well, I guess we covered a lot of it before, but I just want to say off the bat: I don't want any more secrets between us. None."</p><p>"Agreed. Done."</p><p>"Secrets are what got us into this mess, and before you apologise again," Lena reached out and gently smoothed the crinkle forming between Kara's eyebrows, "we've both kept secrets that we shouldn't have. It's not all on you."</p><p>Kara visibly relaxed at this and Lena continued.</p><p>"Sam called me earlier."</p><p>"Oh, how is she? How's Ruby?"</p><p>"They're both well," Lena smiled, blushing at the memory of Sam's ridiculous ideas about Kara sweeping her off her feet. "Sam and I mostly talked about what it means to take ownership of our emotions."</p><p>"Sounds like a pretty intense phone call."</p><p>"It was, but to be honest it was just what I needed. After you came to speak to me all those weeks ago, I started to really think about accountability. And as hard as I'm finding it, I want to make sure I <em>am</em> keeping myself accountable going forward. And I meant what I said before: I want to try. With lunch dates and movies and us trying to go back to some semblance of normalcy. But with the understanding that we talk and work through this at the same time, because I'm still hurting and sometimes I still get very angry about it all, but the idea us moving forward together keeps me grounded... I'm not sure if that makes sense. I'm still getting used to this whole 'talking about my feelings' thing." Lena fiddled with her hands nervously.</p><p>"No, that makes perfect sense. If this feels like the best way to move forward then I'm on board to try. So long as we keep talking as we go and check in with each other every so often?"</p><p>"That would be smart."</p><p>"Team work makes a dream work." Kara said jovially, and Lena laughed lightly, taking her hand.</p><p>"I'm glad we're on the same page," she murmured as she absentmindedly intertwined their fingers.</p><p>"Me too," Kara breathed, "I was scared I might spend the rest of my life wondering."</p><p>"Well, then I'm glad I texted you when I did."</p><p>"Yeah," Kara smiled softly, revelling in how perfect their interlocked hands looked together, "what made you decide you wanted to talk?"</p><p>Lena took a sip of whisky and paused for a moment. Inwardly debating how to answer honestly, but not necessarily with the whole truth.</p><p>"C'mon Lee," sensing her friend's trepidation, she nudged the brunette's knee with her own, "no secrets, remember?" she teased.</p><p>"Very funny," Lena chuckled.</p><p>Another beat went by before she answered: "I honestly just wanted to see you."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Don't act so surprised, Kara." Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It's not that, I just..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You were so angry, I thought you'd never want to see me again, let alone just for the sake of it."</p><p>"I understand that," Lena sips her whisky, "and I'm sorry I made you feel that way for as long as I did."</p><p>"It's okay. I'm just really glad you did reach out. Because I really wanted to see you too." Kara said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>As the golden hour passed and the sun set, Kara and Lena fell into step more easily than either could have anticipated for their first time properly reconnecting. Conversation flowed freely as they shared laughs, jokes, and spoke openly and honestly. Kara caught Lena up on the latest between Alex and Kelly; they talked about new ideas for game night, and argued about the right way to brew a cup of tea (Lena won that one - apparently her Irish heritage gave her the advantage). They made a list of new film and TV releases they wanted to watch together, and eventually they landed on the cats vs. dogs debate.</p><p>“Why is it still so hard for you to believe that I had a cat that I loved and adored growing up? I'm allowed to love both!” Kara demanded indignantly.</p><p>“I don’t know! I guess I’ve always had you pegged as a dog person.” Lena shrugged, laughing at Kara’s pout.</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Kara, you are the literal personification of a golden retriever!” Kara couldn’t help but crack up at that.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“It’s just adorable and you get all excited and bouncy when someone brings you food or shows you affection,” Kara’s cheeks turned slightly rosy, “and it’s just really really cute. And then you do those infuriating puppy dog eyes that not a single person can say no to.” Lena couldn’t help her voice becoming more enamoured as she spoke; it made Kara’s heart flutter.</p><p>“What on Earth do you mean?” the blonde feigned confusion and gave her best puppy look.</p><p>“Exactly that! It’s so annoyingly adorable!” Lena shook her head and scrunched her nose up affectionately as she placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks. The Kryptonian smirked cheekily and shrugged.</p><p>“You love it really, don’t deny it!” the two of them giggled heartily.</p><p>“I do like ‘em dumb and loyal,” Lena purred, tugging at her lower lip with her teeth, as her hands slowly came to rest cradling Kara's jaw.</p><p>And as if a switch had been flipped somewhere, the air between them grew impossibly thick with something Kara couldn’t quite reach. With some sort of craving. All she knew was that she was slowly gravitating towards Lena; inching closer and closer until their breaths mingled. Kara could smell the whisky on the brunette’s breath. It smelt like fruitcake and cinnamon. It was completely intoxicating, and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to know how Lena tasted, and the dark look in her eyes told Kara that she might be having a similar idea.</p><p>“Lena?” Kara murmured tentatively and she hummed in response, leaning a fraction closer in anticipation, her eyes darting to Kara's lips and back to her stormy eyes. “I really want-”</p><p>The shrill ring of a phone shattered the moment, and just like that, whatever spell they had been under was broken.</p><p>Kara leaned back slightly, clearing her throat, and Lena groaned and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, hold on one second,” she squeezed Kara’s hand as she went to retrieve her phone from the other side of the kitchen island.</p><p>“Hello, this is Lena Luthor,” she said, slipping into her 'boardroom voice'.</p><p>As the CEO paced around her open-plan living room Kara's eyes were fixed on her, only just now noticing how casual Lena's attire was. She couldn’t help but admire her. An oversized flannel and skinny jeans were not clothes Kara would typically associate with Lena but nonetheless, the softness of the look made Kara’s heart flutter with fondness and something else. Attraction? No. It was something far deeper than that. She was mesmerised, and the stark contrast between Lena’s authoritative voice and the casual, comfortable nature of her look made it all the more enchanting. Lena wandered back towards Kara as she hung up the phone, running her fingers through her dark locks.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, darling, what were you going to say?” she smiled and returned to her seat, facing Kara.</p><p>“Oh! Nothing, I um…” Kara stammered, “it’s nothing. I think I was probably going to say something silly about how I’m a puppy or something, I don’t know.” she fumbled and fidgeted, her cheeks going a deep shade of pink. Lena couldn’t help her low laugh at the sight.</p><p>“I forgot how cute you are when you blush,” she murmured, reaching for the GlenDronach to pour herself another glass, her eyes trained on Kara as the latter laughed nervously. Truthfully, Lena knew what Kara was going to say before, or at the very least had a hunch, and she was overtly keen to pursue what could have been, but Kara looked so nervous that Lena opted to let it slide. She’d have to table a call with Sam tomorrow to talk about all this.</p><p>Desperate to change the subject Kara gestured to the bottle.</p><p>“I still don’t know how you can drink that stuff.”</p><p>“I still don’t know how you <em>can’t</em>,” Lena quipped back playfully.</p><p>“It’s just… weird!” Kara wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“That’s the exact face you made when you asked to try it,” the brunette laughed fondly at the memory.</p><p>“That was a fun night,” Kara couldn’t help but laugh too. “Still not convinced about whisky, but it’s nice to see you get excited by it.”</p><p>“You’re sweet,” Lena murmured, smiling softly. They lapsed briefly into a comfortable silence before Kara spoke again.</p><p>“I meant it, by the way.”</p><p>“Meant what?”</p><p>“That night, when I said I was lucky. <em>Am</em> lucky.”</p><p>“I feel the same way, Kara.” Lena took Kara’s hand and intertwined their fingers again. Kara looked down at their hands and inhaled as though she was getting ready to say something, then she stopped, censoring herself. “What is it?”</p><p>“I’m just really looking forward to us being in a place where we’ve fully healed from all of this.”</p><p>“I am too,” Lena hummed in agreement, “I know this isn’t easy, and we have a lot of work to do... but us growing closer, maybe even closer than before is something I really want.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Kara’s eyes shined with joy as she looked up at Lena, and the brunette hoped that her eyes conveyed the honesty and love behind her words.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kara grinned and ran her thumb across the back of Lena’s hand.</p><p>The pair ended up locked in what truly felt like a staring contest for the ages. Neither wanting to move or speak, until eventually, reluctantly, Kara suggested she make tracks to head home. Lena walked her to the door, their hands still intertwined. They shared a long hug in the open doorway, both revelling in the familiarity of having each other’s arms around them. Lena would be lying if she said she hadn’t missed the smell of lavender and cedar that was so distinctly Kara, and she was grateful to be able to fully savour the safety in that comfort.</p><p>“This was so great,” Lena sighed, still not letting go of her favourite Kryptonian.</p><p>“It was,” Kara agreed, “thank you for calling.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The women separated and Kara slid her hands down Lena’s arms until she found her hands.</p><p>“Are you flying home?” Lena asked, desperate to delay Kara’s departure by just a few more moments.</p><p>“No, I think I’m going to walk actually,” Kara smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve done that.”</p><p>“Well, walk safe, okay?”</p><p>“Lena, I’m literally bullet-proof, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, alright <em>Supergirl</em>,” Lena rolled her eyes and Kara couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from her chest.</p><p>“Good night, Lena,” she murmured before pulling her friend into another hug.</p><p>“Good night, Kara,” Lena whispered into Kara’s neck, inhaling her scent one more time.</p><p>The blonde planted a soft kiss on Lena’s forehead before making her way out of the penthouse towards the elevator. Lena shut her door and exhaled deeply, the feeling of Kara’s lips on her forehead still lingering moments after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot how much I loved writing romantically charged scenes, especially when one character hasn't quite cottoned on to the fact that they've got it real bad for the other person :D  this was heaps of fun!<br/>And no, they didn't end up ordering potstickers.</p><p>Whisky knowledge:<br/>Legs (or cathedral windows) the drops that fall down a glass (of any alcohol really) allowing you to determine the character, weight and interaction of a spirit based on how quickly or slowly the legs fall.<br/>Nosing is literally just smelling; I'm just being obnoxious about it.<br/>A dram is a single serving of whisky (how much depends on who is pouring, but mathematically speaking it's around 1.5 fl oz.).<br/>Tasting glasses are made the way they are 'cause when you nose the whisky the shape of the glass enhances that experience, especially if it's your first taste.<br/>Sherry cask finished whiskies are described as fruity and spicy a bit like a Christmas cake or fruit cake and are usually darker in colour. Very tasty and highly recommend if smoky and peaty ones aren't your thing (now I'm just rambling  about whisky sorry).</p><p>Please let me know what you think! Come yell at me on tumblr @ wildflowerriley if you wanna chat about whisky, supercorp, or just say hey </p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING: mention of past child abuse (last larger paragraph before the end of the chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello?" Sam's voice was gravelly with sleep when she answered.</p><p>"Hey! Oh shit! I'm so sorry Sam, I just remembered it's Saturday, I can call you back," an anxious sounding Lena gushed.</p><p>"No, no, it's alright, I'm up. You okay, Lena?" she yawned.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just uh..."</p><p>"You don't sound okay."</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm fine."</p><p>"Lena it's 6:30am on a Saturday which clearly means you haven't slept, so tell me again that everything is fine." Sam said as sternly as she could, considering the hour.</p><p>"Kara and I almost kissed last night." Sam sat bolt upright in bed.</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Jesus, I sound like a teenager," Lena rubbed the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"What happened?! Spill!"</p><p>Lena recounted the events of the previous evening in agonising detail, while Sam "um'd" and "ah'd".</p><p>"I'm gonna kill whoever called you from the office and interrupted. That was going to be your chance!"</p><p>"I know, tell me about it," Lena groaned.</p><p>"But I'm also glad you were able to talk and start moving forward."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>"So what's the plan now?"</p><p>"Actually, I emailed Kelly and she's hopefully setting me up with a therapist. I have no idea what I'm doing so I figured it'd be best to ask her."</p><p>"Lena, that's huge!" Lena could hear the smile in Sam's voice,</p><p>"I am so proud of you."</p><p>"Thank you, Sam, I couldn't have done it without you."</p><p>"Aw sure you could've, just might have taken you a little longer," Sam sassed, earning a laugh from Lena.</p><p>"Very funny," the CEO rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You know it's true," the other brunette teased. "So what are you going to do about this whole 'romantic feelings' thing?"</p><p>"That's a great question that I definitely don't have the answer to," Lena grimaced.</p><p>"You are a certified genius, Lena," Sam reasoned, "you'll figure it out."</p><p>"You don't think I'm delusional, do you?"</p><p>"About Kara? Heck no!" Lena snorted at the poor excuse for a curse word.</p><p>"Shut up, Luthor, I've got a kid in the house."</p><p>"She probably knows more swears than you, let’s be honest."</p><p>"She'd better not!" Sam exclaimed. "You are most definitely not delusional though, okay? It's clear as day on her face."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"One hundred percent."</p><p>"So do you think I should talk to her about it?"</p><p>"Do you want this to go somewhere?"</p><p>"Sam, I've literally wanted to be with Kara since the day she walked into my office."</p><p>"Okay, yeah that was a silly question."</p><p>The women chatted heartily as the sun climbed higher in the sky, only parting ways when Ruby started demanding blueberry pancakes a couple of hours later.</p><hr/><p>Kara opened her door before Alex had even knocked.</p><p>“Hey! I brought Noonan's,” Alex smiled, holding up a box which presumably contained enough pastries to fuel Kara’s alien metabolism and then some.</p><p>“Oh my gosh you’re the best! I am <em>so</em> hungry!” Kara bounced excitedly as her sister placed the box on the kitchen counter. “I made coffee already, by the way.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Alex helped herself to two mugs, pouring an obscene amount of milk into Kara’s.</p><p>“So how did it go last night?” she handed Kara her coffee and took a sip of her own. Kara fiddled with the handle of her cup and sat down.</p><p>“It was good,” she mumbled, “we talked and we’re both on the same page and stuff and…” the Super trailed off.</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>“It was intense. Not in a bad way, just, different and like,” Kara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “charged or something.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex gave her sister a sideways glance as she curled up next to her. “Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“There was just this tension that I can’t put my finger on. I don’t know if it’s because of everything that’s happened or something else. It just feels like there’s something…” Kara trailed off again, struggling to find the right words.</p><p>“Something…?” Alex tried to help. “What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing really it’s just…”</p><p>“Just what, Kara?”</p><p>"I don't know... we held hands a lot."</p><p>“Um… okay?”</p><p>“What? Is that not normal?”</p><p>“No, Kara! People who are ‘just friends’ or trying to be friends’ do not ‘hold hands a lot',” Alex emphasised with air quotes.</p><p>“They don’t?”</p><p>“No! When have you ever done that with anyone other one of your friends?!”</p><p>“But this is Lena.”</p><p>“Kara I know that sexuality has never been an issue for you, and neither have casual flings, and even though you’ve only ever had romantic relationships with guys, have you ever considered that maybe you and Lena are more than just friends?” Kara’s telltale forehead crinkle formed as her brows knit together.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Alex, am I in love with Lena and I've had absolutely no idea?!"</p><p>"My gut reaction is to say yes because I've seen you pining for four agonising years but truthfully, only you can really answer that." Alex shuffled closer to Kara. "So are you?"</p><p>"I care about her so much, Alex. She is so important to me. As important to me as you are, but... it's... it's different. I think about her all the time. Even when I'm doing stuff that has nothing to do with her. And I miss her when she's not around and the last few weeks have been so, <em>so </em>hard. It felt so painful to even just get up every day knowing how angry and hurt she was and now we're trying and I feel like I can... I want to say fly but I can already fly…” Kara frowned, “Alex, is this how you feel with Kelly?" she looked up at her sister who was smiling with understanding, pride and so much joy.</p><p>"What?" Kara asked, suddenly shy.</p><p>"Yeah. It is how I feel when I'm with Kelly." Kara thought for a minute, her face contorting in correspondence with her thoughts as everything crashed down on her.</p><p>"Oh my goodness I'm such an idiot." she buried her face in her hands and groaned.</p><p>"Now I feel like I can actually call you a 'useless pansexual'!" Alex teased.</p><p>"No, no Alex," Kara groaned again.</p><p>"What is it Kar'? What happened?"</p><p>"We almost kissed last night."</p><p>"You did what now?!"</p><p>"I almost kissed her. But I thought it was just because feelings are so confusing right now for us and it was just that moment, but honestly, now that I think about it I've wanted to kiss her before. So many times, and, and, and hold hands and touch her and-"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I absolutely do <em>not</em> need the full visual, Kar'." Alex closed her eyes and pulled a face.</p><p>"Oh, sorry," Kara mumbled sheepishly.</p><p>"It's okay, I just need to wash my brain with bleach later."</p><p>"Alex," the blonde whined while her sister laughed.</p><p>"You're such a mess," Alex ruffled Kara's hair.</p><p>"Gee, thanks," the latter pouted.</p><p>"So what're you going to do about it?"</p><p>"I have no idea," Kara scratched her head. "I definitely want to tell her. We agreed no secrets and this feels like a big one. I can’t believe how oblivious I’ve been this whole time."</p><p>"Okay, great start."</p><p>"And she deserves to know because it might affect how this whole process goes. She might not want to spend time with me anymore or want some extra distance or I don't know..."</p><p>"Hmmm yeah, true, true," Alex nodded her head, pinching her chin in mock intellect, "uhhh counterpoint: Lena's into you too."</p><p>"What?" If Kara could get whiplash under a yellow sun, she'd definitely have it now judging by how fast she looked up and turned to her sister.</p><p>"You heard me." Alex smirked, getting up to pour herself another cup of coffee.</p><p>"How could you possibly know that?"</p><p>"Sam and I have had a bet going for a while now. And she won. I have to give her forty bucks next time I see her," she grumbled the last part as she put the coffee pot down.</p><p>"Huh..." was all Kara could muster. Alex could practically hear the wheels turning in her sister's brain and laughed.</p><p>"Earth to Kara," she said comically.</p><p>"What? Sorry! I was just..." the Kryptonian trailed off again. "Did everyone know she had, y'know, feelings for me? Except me?"</p><p>"Uhhhh maybe?" Alex winced awkwardly, trying and failing to soften the blow. Kara groaned dramatically once again shoving a cushion into her face, and Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.</p><p>"So what now?"</p><p>"I guess we should definitely talk... and figure out what we want to do about all this."</p><p>"Okay, do you want to explore where this could go with her?"</p><p>"Definitely. More than anything. We've lost so much time and I want to fight for this. I can't believe it took me this long to realise. I'm such an idiot." Kara shook her head.</p><p>"Hey," Alex said gently, sidling closer to her sister, "you're not an idiot. Sometimes it's hard to see things like that in the moment. But you're here now and you've figured it out and now you're going to do something about it. I'm proud of you." Alex put her arm around Kara and gave her a tight squeeze.</p><p>"Thanks Alex, I just hope I haven't missed my chance with her."</p><p>"You haven't," the elder affirmed, "I promise." Kara nodded, her confidence slowly returning.</p><p>"Now, I'm so sorry, I have to love you and leave you for a couple of hours."</p><p>"What? Why?" Kara whined and pouted like a small child.</p><p>"You're such a puppy," Alex chuckled.</p><p>"That's what Lena said last night!" Kara perked up.</p><p>"Urgh, you two are gross and you aren't even dating." Alex groaned rolling her eyes. "I'm meeting Kelly for a quick coffee date, and then I'll be back for movies and gaming."</p><p>"Fiiiine, but I get to pick the games."</p><p>"Okay, but no Mario Kart or Rocket League. You get mean when we play anything that involves cars." Alex said as she walked through the door.</p><p>"Okay deal. See you later!" </p><hr/><p>As Alex stepped out onto the street, her phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket to see that Sam was calling. She grinned and picked up to answer.</p><p>“Hey there, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing okay, how are you?” Sam responded.</p><p>“I’m good - I wish you were to help with the idiots in love in person though,” Alex sighed.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Sam laughed, “what happened?”</p><p>“Kara finally figured it out so I just left her to eat pastries and have a gay panic about Lena.”</p><p>“Oh my god, amazing!” Sam all but cackled, “you are SAVAGE, Danvers!”</p><p>“Thank you, thank you,” Alex laughed too.</p><p>“How’s Lena coping? I can’t believe they were this close!”</p><p>“Right?! She’s doing okay. Taking some big steps, which I’m so proud of her for.”</p><p>“That’s great.”</p><p>“Yeah, it really is. And I think we honestly just need to lock them in a room together and leave them to it,” Sam shrugged.</p><p>“Oh God, sounds like a teenage nightmare come to life.” Alex groaned.</p><p>“Well if they’re going to act like awkward teenagers I think it’s only fair that we treat them as such until they learn to be adults about it.” The pair laughed heartily.</p><p>“I can’t believe I owe you forty dollars, Sam.” Alex grumbled.</p><p>“Don’t be bitter, you can give it to me when I get to National City in a couple of weeks.”</p><p>“You’re coming back?!” Alex exclaimed with glee.</p><p>“Only for a few days while Ruby’s on a soccer tournament trip, but yeah, I am. But don’t tell Lena! I want to surprise her.”</p><p>“This is fantastic!”</p><p>“I’ve missed you all so much and I can’t wait to catch up, and meet Kelly!”</p><p>“I can’t wait for you to meet her. I think you two’d get on so well.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it, Alex.” the warmth in Sam’s voice made Alex smile.</p><p>“You’ll have to bring Ruby and stay for longer next time.”</p><p>“That’s the dream. She finishes middle school this summer so if we can make the plans in time and if it would make her happy to move back there for high school then maybe...but who knows?”</p><p>“You two will figure it out together, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alex. It’ll be so good to see you soon.”</p><p>“It will. And we can make hard plans when it get’s closer.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect. So long as we make hard plans to get Lena and Kara together at the same time.”</p><p>“You read my mind.” Alex chuckled. “Well listen, I’ve got to go. I’m meeting Kelly for coffee before checking in on Kara later."</p><p>“Alright, have a great time. And love to Kara.”</p><p>“Thanks. Give Ruby a hug from me.”</p><p>“I will. Bye Alex, talk soon.”</p><p>“Talk soon.”</p><hr/><p>Kara stuffed her seventh pastry into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. She was harking back to all the moments she’d had with Lena that had different from any other interaction she’d had with other friends. Not that she’d ever had a single moment with Lena that didn’t feel electric and totally magnetising. She really should have seen this coming from a mile away. It would have really helped explain why her other relationships, and romantic or sexual encounters over the last few years had felt not quite right, or just plain unsatisfactory (in more ways than one). Maybe it's because love hadn't really been a part of them. Not the love she feels for Lena anyway. It had always just felt fun and too much like friendship. But when she thought about Lena, that was a whole other series of emotions and feelings and... other things. And it’s not as though she’d ever been insecure about her sexuality, it had never been of any consequence to her, much like gender. It just truly hadn’t occurred to her that she’d fallen for her best friend. And now that she was here she wanted nothing more than to act on it. </p><p> </p><p>As if some higher power somewhere had read her mind, her phone rang and a selfie of her and Lena laughing too hard to look at the camera popped up on her screen. Kara let out a surprised sound, her mouth still full of pastry.</p><p>"Hello,” she said as clearly as she could before scarfing down the last bite.  </p><p>“Kara, are you alright?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Yes, sorry! Just had my mouth full,” Kara replied sheepishly. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good, how about you?” the CEO chuckled at the image of Kara with a comically large amount of food in her mouth.</p><p>“I’m great! I’m talking to you!” the blonde said enthusiastically before realising she may have overstepped. “If that’s okay for me to say, I mean,” she added tentatively.</p><p>“It’s definitely okay,” Kara could hear the smile in Lena’s voice and she relaxed considerably. A short beat went by before Lena spoke again.</p><p>“I wanted to call to say thank you for last night, it was really lovely. As was the bottle of GlenDronach. And I also just wanted to say hello.” the last part came out as a shy murmur.</p><p>“It was fun,” Kara agreed. “I’m really glad we could take some time and just ‘be’. Together.”</p><p>“I couldn’t agree more.”</p><p>A comfortable silence ensued, the Kryptonian just appreciating the sound of Lena’s breathing.</p><p>“Kara?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Would you maybe want to do that again? Spend the evening together, I mean. If it doesn’t feel like too much too soon.”</p><p>“I would love that, Lena. It doesn’t feel too soon for me, so as long as you're comfortable with it-”</p><p>“I am."</p><p>“Okay,” Kara said cheerfully, “how about my place this time? We can watch a movie or game or do whatever you want honestly."</p><p>"Sounds perfect.” Lena hesitated before saying anymore. Kara seemed to sense her trepidation.</p><p>“You okay, Lee?”</p><p>“Yes, I just,” the brunette swallowed before biting the bullet, “I have my first therapy session on Monday. Would after that be good?”</p><p>“Lena that’s amazing,” Kara exclaimed, “I’m so proud of you. Monday sounds good. Do you think you’d be okay with spending time after that though?”</p><p>“Yes, it’ll be fine.” Lena’s voice was reflexively terse at the assumption that she would be anything but that.</p><p>“Okay,” Kara mumbled quietly, the sharpness of Lena’s voice stinging a little.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lena breathed, instantly regretting her tone, “it’ll be alright. I think seeing you afterwards would actually be ideal.”</p><p>“Yeah?” the blonde’s voice was hopeful.</p><p>“Yes. Honestly, I have a feeling that being alone afterwards might be quite a challenge.” Lena chuckled nervously and cringed at her vulnerability; Lillian’s cold voice ringing in her ears and the vicious sting of her hand reminding her that vulnerability was a weakness. But when she hears Kara’s response, the love and care so apparent in her voice, Lena thinks maybe the things she was taught as a child were not all true.</p><p>“Then I am all yours.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said quietly.</p><p>“Anything for you, Lena. Always.” the Kryptonian wanted to say so much more in that moment. She gathered her courage, and opened her mouth to speak again when she heard Alex’s footsteps coming down the corridor towards her door.</p><p>“Oh shoot, Lena I’m so sorry, I have to go. Alex just got back.”</p><p>“No problem at all, darling. Have a lovely time.”</p><p>“I’ll text you a little bit later?”</p><p>“I look forward to it,” Lena grinned.</p><p>“Okay,” Kara murmured, “I-” <em>love you</em>. She caught herself just in time. “Bye Lena.”</p><p>“Goodbye Kara.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sort of a "set-up" chapter to lay the groundwork for the next 2 so its sorta important. Not necessarily full of tension, romance, or drama but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. No harm in a little wholesome chatting between friends right?</p><p>Please do let me know what you think. I've loved your comments and support so far, it truly means the world &lt;3 I appreciate you all so much. </p><p> </p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lena goes to therapy! Yay! Nothing but the best for my sweet angel genius billionaire CEO with a heart of gold. (Can you tell I love Lena?) also therapist has no relation to Cat Grant...!</p><p>WARNING: relatively deep discussion of Lena's trauma and her reactions to it. Please approach with caution if this might be triggering for you &lt;3</p><p>Therapy isn't for everyone, but being kind to yourself is. So don't forget to be kind to yourself so that you can be kind to those around you.</p><p>Writing this gave me a lot of emotions and it was also pretty cathartic. Especially as a Transformational Coach, and someone who is in therapy. </p><p>Taking the time to heal and work through trauma is so important. We all have baggage and we'll always have to carry it one way or another, but it doesn't have to be in a heavy vintage suitcase that's overflowing at the seams. It can slowly become a small pencil case instead. And if you're not there yet, let someone help you carry that heavy vintage suitcase &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday arrived much faster than Lena had wanted it to, so when four o’clock came around and the time came for her to leave the office and head the few blocks to the building where she would meet her first ever therapist, she wanted nothing more than to curl up into ball under her desk. The CEO’s anxiety built and built as she packed away her laptop and the planner Kara had given her all that time ago.</p><p>For a moment Lena thought: maybe she shouldn’t go. She didn’t really need this. Then she remembered all the times her life was devoid of light and laughter and joy, which seemed like most of the time before she met Kara. This was important, she conceded. This was supposed to help. And remembering the way her heart had leapt when Kara told her how proud she was of her for taking this step brought her back to reality.</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em> Do it for Kara. Do it for us. </em>
</p><p>Lena is convinced her new therapist would have something to say about the logic behind her statement, but she’d have to find out when she actually got there.</p>
<hr/><p>Thirty minutes later, Lena was tapping her foot nervously in the waiting room of her therapist’s office. She checked her watch for the eighth time in five minutes. All she wished for right now was for Kara to be there with her, holding her hand and telling her it was all going to be okay.</p><p>And a hefty glass of scotch...</p><p>“Ms. Luthor?” a gentle voice called out. </p><p>“Yes,” Lena said anxiously as she looked up in the direction of the voice. A kind-faced man with perfectly styled salt and pepper hair was smiling at her from the doorway. Lena got up and held out her hand for him to shake.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Dr. Grant, but please call me Liam, I really don’t like to stand on ceremony.” His accent sounded vaguely South African, she thought. She found it comforting somehow.</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you, Liam,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Is it okay if I call you Lena?” </p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Great, follow me,” Liam said as he lead them down a short corridor to his office. As Lena walked, her phone chimed. She glanced down to see the most perfect text she could have ever received in that moment. It was from Kara.</p><p>
  <strong>KARA &lt;3: You got this. x</strong>
</p><p>The brunette’s mouth ticked up at the sides slightly as she felt her heart tug in her chest as she channelled some of Kara's courage. </p><p>“Come on in, and have a seat,” Liam gestured to the comfortable leather chair opposite him and Lena obliged.  “So, Dr. Olsen told me a little bit about your situation, but I’d love to hear it from you if that’s alright?”</p><p>Lena nodded, fidgeting excessively. She was honestly terrified. Sensing this, Liam leaned forward slightly, yet another kind smile on his face.</p><p>“Lena, I promise you that you are safe here. I am here to help you, not to judge you. Nothing you say will ever leave this room unless I genuinely believe that you are a danger to yourself... or to others, but from what Kelly told me, and from what I know about you already, I don’t really think that last part is relevant.”</p><p>The brunette had previously been trying to stop herself from letting the tears that had gathered in her eyes escape but after the reassurance that someone was completely and objectively on her side, there was no stopping them.</p><p>Lena recounted the events of the last several months through choked sobs. How they had made her feel, and what she had done, holding absolutely nothing back. Dr. Grant handed her some tissues in between taking brief notes. As she slowly calmed down and her sobs became feeble hiccups, which then became deep and shaky breaths, Lena felt as though a weight that had been sitting on her chest all her life had suddenly got a tiny bit lighter. Maybe she was just exhausted from the last twenty minutes, or maybe it felt good to just throw everything out there for once.</p><p>“So,” she chuckled weakly, “that’s been my life over the last year. Wait until we get to talking about my drinking habits!” she joked. Liam gave her a small smile. Something akin to understanding, or knowing. Lena expected to see some pity or judgement in there somewhere too, but she only felt seen. A sensation she’d only ever experienced with Kara.</p><p>“Thank you for sharing all of that with me, Lena,” he said sincerely, “I really appreciate you being so open with me. I know it can be really challenging, especially with a complete stranger.” Lena shrugged, unsure of what to say. “Based on what you’ve told me, it seems as though the events of the last year have been extremely taxing and very triggering for you. Would I be correct in assuming that?”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose so,” the brunette picked at the tissue in her hands, “those aren’t words I’d use to describe it, but I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“And what words would you use?”</p><p>“Unsurprising, but nonetheless devastating and h-” she stopped, hesitating. Her fearful vulnerability crept from her stomach and through her chest at a breakneck pace.</p><p>“And..?” Dr. Grant pressed gently. Lena looked down at her hands, tears coming to her eyes anew.</p><p>“Heartbreaking,” her voice was small and fragile.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. Can you tell me why those are the words you chose?”</p><p>After a few moments, Lena composed herself and finally spoke again.</p><p>“Because betrayal, lies and pain seem to be a staple of life for me. Every time I trust someone it seems that I don’t get to hold on to that. I’m not allowed to feel safe, or feel as though I have a family, and people who I believe love me, because just as I begin to accept that maybe I am allowed to have those things, they get ripped away from me. It’s happened over, and over, and over again and I am just <em>so tired</em>.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dr. Grant murmured gently, letting Lena know that she had been heard once again. “So what made this most recent situation feel different?”</p><p>“That's easy. Because it was Kara.” </p><p>“Why do you think it felt heartbreaking above everything else?”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s her, that’s all. I don’t know how else to answer that if I’m honest.”</p><p>“That’s okay, tell me more about Kara. What was your relationship like before?”</p><p>“When I say she is a ray of pure sunshine, I mean it literally. It’s so easy to feel comfortable around her. Like you’re the most important person in the room. She is immeasurably kind and compassionate, and so incredibly selfless. She's so sweet she’ll make your teeth rot.”</p><p>“She sounds pretty super,” Liam joked, offering her another of his patented gentle smiles.</p><p>“You have no idea,” Lena chuckled, “I’d never felt more seen, more wanted and loved than when I was around Kara. Except for maybe with my biological mother. When I moved here from Metropolis I’d convinced myself that the smartest thing to do would be to shut everyone out, and not get attached to people. But sunny Kara Danvers decided to make it her mission to prove to me that people were worth another chance. She lifted me up and believed in me so much that I slowly started to believe in myself too. Not in my ability to deliver commanding boardroom meetings or run my company, but that in spite of everything that’s happened… to me… I am good. That I am loved.”</p><p>Liam nodded and looked at Lena, not saying anything, giving the brunette the space to say more.</p><p>“So when my brother told me the truth before Kara did it felt like everything was this huge lie. That I was a complete fool, and that this had all been some cruel joke at my expense to teach me once and for all that I am truly alone in this world.” </p><p>“I hear you. That must have been very difficult, but let's go back to why this situation felt different for a moment. Is your relationship with Kara different from the others you had with other people in your past?”</p><p>“Oh. Well I…”  Lena fumbled. The inability to find the correct words was not something she was used to. Eventually she settled with: “well I suppose it’s probably worth mentioning that I have rather strong romantic feelings for her.” Trying desperately to add levity to her words, Lena shrugged casually with a forced laugh. Liam chuckled lightly, clearly not missing Lena’s growing discomfort.</p><p>“You’re not used to being challenged, are you Lena?”</p><p>“Not really no,” Lena smirked, appreciating the man's candor, “especially not by men.”</p><p>“Comes with the CEO turf, I’m sure.” </p><p>“It certainly does.”</p><p>“So, help me put the pieces together here,” Dr. Grant leaned forward in his chair, putting his notepad on the coffee table between himself and Lena, “do you think that your 'rather strong romantic feelings', as you put it, for Ms. Danvers have anything to do with… I guess the heightened magnitude of your reaction to what happened? Is that perhaps why you have been finding it so hard to forgive her?”</p><p>“Yes,” the word slipped out so quickly it surprised Lena. “Shit, it seems so obvious now. How the hell did you do that?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>“Just by asking you the right questions, Lena.”</p><p>“Comes with the psychologist turf, I’m sure.” she quipped.</p><p>“Indeed,” Dr. Grant laughed. </p><p>“I won’t lie, I feel rather silly now.” Lena shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“It feels like I’ve made a fuss for nothing and I’ve waste-”</p><p>“Lena, I’m sorry to interrupt you,  but I'm going to have to stop you right there. You have not wasted anyone’s time, and how you reacted, how you are feeling is not to be minimised. In our day and age it is very challenging for people to find the appropriate time and space to process their experiences and grow from them. If everyone could self-actualise in their own time, by themselves, I’d be out of a job.”</p><p>“I suppose so,” Lena conceded, still unconvinced.</p><p>“Sometimes all you need is for someone who isn’t personally invested in your outcomes to listen to you. So you can have a completely blank wall to bounce things off.”</p><p>Lena hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>"Now, this seems like a good place to leave things today,” Dr. Grant said. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine.” Lena said automatically.</p><p>“Anything else you want to add to that?” the man probed.</p><p>“I’m supposed to open up now, aren’t I?” the brunette realised sheepishly.</p><p>“I’m not technically allowed to tell you what to do, but yes, that's sort of the objective here.” Liam grinned, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.</p><p>“I see,” Lena straightened up and swallowed, trying to keep her composure. “Raw. Like someone's cut me open and they're showing me my insides. This has been quite intense and it’s all so very new to me. I really didn’t expect to feel so... <em>damaged</em> by my experiences,” silent tears slipped down the CEO’s cheeks as she spoke. “Why Kara would ever see anything in me, let alone <em>be</em> with someone as broken as me I have no idea…” she trailed off reaching for another tissue, her porcelain cheeks tinted pink and smeared with foundation. “I’m such a mess, I’m so sorry.” she let out a watery laugh.</p><p>“You have absolutely <em>nothing</em> to apologise for, Lena. Nothing at all,” Liam said kindly, getting up to go to his desk and open the bottom drawer. “Some very difficult and traumatising things have happened to you in your life, but that does not make you broken,” he emphasised, pulling out what looked like a packet of face wipes. “You are not broken, Lena. You are a whole, and wonderful woman. And if what you’ve told me about Kara is true, I can think of no reason why she wouldn’t see all of those things in you too and so much more, I'm sure.” Dr. Grant handed her the open packet and smiled as he sat down again. </p><p>“Wow, that was very lovely of you to say,” Lena said quietly, “and you really do think of everything huh?” she took a wipe gratefully, and removed what little make up she’d put on that morning from her tearstained face.</p><p>“You’re certainly not the first person to come in here who has needed to have a bit of a cry, I can promise you that.” he smiled. </p><p>“Thank you for this, Liam. I- I’m not very good at admitting that I need help or that someone else might be right, but you made it,” Lena sighed, “surprisingly easy.”</p><p>“I’m very glad to be able to make this process feel a little easier for you.”</p><p>“I must say I am a little nervous about what’s to come.” she murmured.</p><p>“We can cross that bridge when we come to it next week. For now, I want you to try focusing on creating little pockets of time for yourself to feel grounded, and be gentle with yourself. It might be really challenging at first, especially for someone with such a hectic and busy life, but just give it a go.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll try.”</p><p>“That’s all anyone can ever ask of you, Lena.” Dr. Grant stood again and Lena followed suit, balling up the tissues and make-up wipe in her hand, ready to find a bin. Liam held out his hand, offering to take them from her. Lena was still so floored by receiving such kindness and openness from a man who barely knew her, even if it was part of his job. </p><p>“So, same time next week?” he asked.</p><p>“That would be great,” Lena’s smile reached her eyes for the first time that day, “thank you, Liam, truly.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure, Lena. Have a good week.”</p><p>“You too,” the CEO called as she walked out of the office. </p>
<hr/><p>Forty five minutes and a car ride later, Lena found herself outside Kara’s apartment, and although her anxiety had lessened considerably on her journey across the city, she still felt very fragile. Part of her wanted to turn on her heel and leave before Kara realised she was there, run home and cry herself to sleep. Though it was probably too late because Kara could probably hear her erratic heartbeat from the other side of the apartment door. The other part of her wanted to collapse into Kara’s arms, declare her undying love and stay there forever, with her very own blonde angel whispering reassurances and utterances of love and affection until Lena fell asleep and could escape everything painful she had relived in the last couple of hours. She could also still really do with a glass of scotch. Taking a shaky breath, Lena steeled herself and knocked. Not two seconds later the door opened and a very soft, cozy looking Kara Danvers was grinning at her.</p><p>“Hey!” the blonde breathed ecstatically.</p><p>“Hi,” Lena said quietly, worried that saying anymore would re-open the floodgates. </p><p>“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara said gently, reaching for the brunette’s hands and guiding her into the apartment before closing the door. “Talk to me, love,” the words slipped out so naturally that they surprised both Kara and Lena. <em> That was definitely new.</em> The brunette looked up at Kara with glassy eyes before burying her face in Kara’s chest. The Kryptonian instinctively wrapped her arms around the CEO and rested her chin on top of her head. They stood there in silence while Lena breathed through her panic.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she mumbled wetly into Kara’s collarbone before taking another deep breath; the familiarity of the lavender and cedar grounding her slightly.</p><p>“You don't need to say sorry at all, Lee,” the blonde kissed the top of her friend’s head. “How’s about I make you some tea and get you something comfy to wear?” Kara led Lena to the couch.</p><p>“That would be nice."</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Kara put the kettle on and got a mug and a tea bag out, before disappearing into her bedroom to retrieve some sweatpants and the soft varsity sweatshirt that had always been Lena’s favourite. </p><p>Lena tried to centre herself just as Kara returned and went to pour her cup of tea. </p><p>“Here you are,” she handed the brunette the clothes. “I’ll let you go get changed while your tea brews.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispered.</p><p>“Of course,” Kara matched her volume, “I got you.” She pressed a light kiss to Lena’s cheek as she padded past her to change in Kara’s bathroom. </p><p>When Lena returned with her hair down and glasses on, Kara handed her her tea and they sat down together. She took a sip and visibly relaxed a little. The Kryptonian instinctively reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lena’s ear.</p><p>“Hey you,” she murmured, seeing Lena’s posture ease into the couch.</p><p>“Hi,” the CEO replied in kind, the tiniest smile playing at her lips.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked gently.</p><p>“Not yet, but yes. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course it’s okay. Whatever you need, Lena.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Lena shuffled closer to Kara and looked up as if asking for permission to move into her space. Kara responded by lifting her arm up so that Lena could nestle into her side and rest her head on her shoulder. After a moment or two of comfortable silence she said, “will you tell me about your day?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kara replied lightly, “it was relatively low-key to be honest. Was up at the crack of dawn because of a fire downtown but that was okay because it meant I got to get breakfast at that hole-in-the-wall place Maggie took us to that one time. Remember when we were hanging out around the area that morning and Maggie took her break early so we could spend some time together just us three?” Lena nodded against Kara’s shoulder and sipped her tea, “so that was lovely."</p><p>"And then I had an interview for an article with a young college student who is building an app that could totally revolutionise the way doctors and pharmacies refill prescriptions, making it faster, and more cost and time effective for everyone involved. Which will hopefully make it more accessible, especially for people who have limited mobility or can’t leave the house for health reasons. Especially if they don’t have a caretaker or any family to help them. So that was cool! It’s only a small step really, but they’re the generation that are going to completely reconstruct the healthcare system. I can feel it. We need it. We've been needing it for so long. I know it’s on your docket for L-Corp too. Maybe you can team up with this kid. They’re brilliant.” Lena hummed in agreement. “And then Nia and I got into a paper fight in the copy room at lunch. I won. Obviously. And then I wrapped up my article about transgender rights and advocacy, and now I’m cuddling you.” Kara punctuated the last bit with a light kiss to Lena’s head. Her lips lingered for a moment as she enjoyed the smell of Lena’s shampoo. The familiar sweet and smokey jasmine she always remembered. </p><p>“Sounds like a nice day,” Lena mumbled, leaning over to put her mug down.</p><p>“It was,” Kara nodded, “it’s even better now.”</p><p>Lena sat back again and nuzzled further into Kara , hiding her face in the crook of the Kryptonian’s neck.</p><p>“Hey there, cutie,” Kara giggled, “want to tell me what you’re thinking?” Lena grumbled from her hiding place and Kara laughed harder. “This is a really strange colour on you Lee, it’s sort of hilarious,” the blonde prodded Lena’s ribs gently and a childish “nooooo” came from the CEO.</p><p>“C’mon sweetie,” Kara encouraged gently, “what’s on your mind?” Lena shifted a fraction so that she could speak more clearly.</p><p>“It was really hard, but really good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Lena affirmed, “I think I’m still just quite raw from it. We only talked about what happened with us, but it brought up far more than I expected it to. Stuff about my family and about past things that I’ve tried not to think about ever again. I sort of feel like an exposed nerve right now.”</p><p>“That makes a lot of sense,” Kara exhaled. "It must have been really difficult for you."</p><p>Lena nodded, “I think it will help though. And the guy is really nice.”</p><p>“That’s great, Lee. I'm proud of you” </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks.” Lena looked at Kara softly, the corners of her mouth ticked up in a small exhausted smile.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it more, or are you good for now?” Kara asked.</p><p>There was no pressure or expectation underlying her question and that simple fact alone made Lena want to kiss Kara senseless out of sheer gratitude and appreciation.</p><p>Kara who gave her everything and expected nothing in return. Kara who always knew what to say. Kara who always knew what she needed, sometimes even before she did. Kara who would defend her to the death, and fight for her, even when the odds were stacked against her. Kara who looked at her and made her feel like she could do anything. Kara whose striking blue eyes were always filled with <em> so much </em> affection. Kara whose touch made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Kara who always made her feel safe. Kara who, despite everything, was the only person Lena ever wanted to come home to. Kara whom she now knew she truly loved with every fibre of her being. </p><p>Lena surged forward, her lips connecting with Kara’s. The blonde squeaked in surprise as their lips melded together, but quickly brought a hand up to cradle Lena’s sharp jaw and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. Lena couldn’t help the sensual sigh that tumbled past her lips as Kara’s grip tightened for a moment before pulling away to look at her. Her pupils blown wide and her mouth agape. </p><p>“Kara, I-” Lena stammered, suddenly afraid she had made the biggest mistake of her life. But Kara pulled her in once more for a long, searing kiss before bringing her lips to the tip of the brunette’s nose.</p><p>“So therapy really did help, huh?” Kara teased, pressing their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a long moment, catching their breath. “Lena, what are we doing?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she whispered.</p><p>“I really want to talk about this,” Kara stated, “we should really talk about this, right?”</p><p>“Probably,” Lena murmured. </p><p>The couple leaned back slightly to look at each other and chuckled. </p><p>“So…” Kara took the CEO’s hand in hers.</p><p>“So…” she parroted. </p><p>“That was really nice.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“I really want to do that again. A lot. With you. Specifically. ” Kara fumbled, clearly still flustered by what had just transpired.</p><p>“Me too,” Lena smiled shyly, running a hand through her hair.</p><p>“But we should definitely talk first. Because I want us to be on the same page. I know where I’m at but… I just don’t want to y’know… interpret that kiss as anything but what it was.”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena said slowly, “do you want me to go first?”</p><p>Kara nodded, suddenly anxious.</p><p>“I um, today when I was talking to Liam - Dr. Grant - he asked me about why the events of the last almost-year have been more difficult than any previous experiences.”</p><p>“Wait, I thought you didn’t want to talk about today,” Kara interrupted.</p><p>“I don’t, but this is relevant to what I need to say, so just give me a second,” Lena replied quickly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kara pulled the brunette’s hand to her lips, “carry on.” She did not miss the faint blush that tinged Lena’s alabaster skin.</p><p>“I realised that I wasn’t just hurt, but rather heartbroken.”</p><p>“Lena, I’m-” Lena pressed a finger to Kara’s lips for a second.</p><p>“What the fuck do I have to do to shut you up for just five minutes?! This is important!” she chided impatiently.</p><p>“I think you know exactly what to do, Ms. Luthor.” Kara baited.</p><p>“Keep going like that and you’ll never kiss these lips again, Kara Zor-El.”</p><p>“Noooooo!”  Kara exclaimed dramatically, hoisting Lena into her lap and blowing an obscenely loud raspberry in the crook of the brunette’s neck, earning an adorable squeal followed by melodic laughter. It was a sound Kara believed she would never get bored of. </p><p>“Kara, stop it!” Lena exclaimed through her laughter.</p><p>“Never!” Kara cried defiantly before peppering Lena’s face with kisses. First all over her forehead, then her cheeks, then slowly and deliberately, her eyelids, then her nose, and finally her soft lips. Lena tried to suppress her throaty moan, she really did, but it was pretty impossible when the love of her life had her pulled impossibly close, with a slender hand tangled in her hair. </p><p>“Kara,” the CEO breathed into the Kryptonian's lips.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she smiled into the kiss.</p><p>“Darling,” Lena insisted gently, “what happened to talking?” Kara grumbled in mock-disappointment (mostly), and sat back.</p><p>“Sorry,” she pouted.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Lena ran a finger along the blonde’s kiss-swollen lower lip before continuing. She loved that Kara's eyes fluttered shut momentarily at the motion.</p><p>“Anyway. As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by a certain <em>someone</em>…" she shot Kara a pointed look, "I think, the reason everything hurt so much more was…” Lena took a deep breath, her nerves suddenly returning tenfold, “because, I’m…” she swallowed and went to fiddle with the Kryptonian's hands, trying to quell the swarm of butterflies hammering against her ribcage. “I have… uh,” here we go..! “I want to be more with you. More than friends.” she looked at Kara before continuing, spurred on by the joy glistening in her eyes. “I have for a while. A long time, really, and I believe that’s the reason everything hurt a thousand times more. Because I-” Lena stopped again, the three simple words she’d been desperate to say for years suddenly dying in her throat. “This means so much to me. What we have. It's something I’ve never had with anyone else and I think that’s because you mean more to me than just a friend.”</p><p>Lena adjusted her glasses. “So, yeah…” she laughed nervously, “your turn.”</p><p>“Lena, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that,” Kara squeezed her arms around the brunette in a quick embrace. “To be honest, until Saturday I didn’t realise the full extent of the feelings I’ve been having since I met you. I thought you were just a different kind of special. But I realised that every time I’ve tried to date or anything, the feeling of being in those relationships never even came close to how I felt when I was with you. I know you know my feelings about love and gender, and finding your ‘person’, so this shouldn’t really have come as a surprise, but it never occurred to me that <em>my</em> 'person' was right in front of me the whole time. And-” Lena brought a hand up to caress Kara’s cheek and she paused in confusion. Lena's gaze was intense and unreadable.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?” Kara’s eyes widened in concern and Lena shook her head.</p><p>“It was perfect,” she murmured before brushing her lips against the Kryptonian's.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Kara sighed, and before Lena could argue she added, “perfect for me,” earning her a more feverish kiss before the brunette adjusted herself so that she was comfortably straddling Kara’s lap. The blonde wrapped one arm securely around Lena’s waist while one wound its way into her hair again. Lena’s hands were draped over Kara’s shoulders as she let her lips memorise the feel of Kara’s against hers. Kara scraped her nails gently along Lena’s scalp, earning a shiver that Lena relished intensely as it zipped down her spine, pooling at her core. What Lena was not in the least prepared for however, was what happened when Kara nipped at her bottom lip and pressed into her with a completely new sense of urgency. While Lena became used to their new pace, the fist in her hair tightened and Kara <em>tugged</em>. Not so hard as to pull Lena's head back and away from her eager mouth, but definitely hard enough to bring a whole new kind of intensity to their dynamic<em>. </em></p><p>“Oh Kara, fuck!” Lena moaned much louder than she’d care to admit, causing Kara to buck her hips reflexively and she groaned as she revelled in the fact that <em>she </em>had caused Lena to react like that. </p><p>“Not yet, babe,” Kara purred in her ear with a breathy laugh before lightly nipping the lobe. She pulled away and untangled her hand from Lena’s hair before smoothing it a little as Lena settled in her arms, their foreheads pressed together for the second time that night.</p><p>“Hi,” Lena panted.</p><p>“Hi yourself,” Kara chuckled. “You okay?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she nodded emphatically, “more than okay.”</p><p>“Good,” the blonde whispered. Lena ran her arms over the expanse of Kara’s biceps.</p><p>“I really want you to just…” she trailed off and bit her lip, her desire radiating from everywhere.</p><p>“Take you to bed?” Kara finished for her, brushing the tip of her nose against Lena’s and squeezing her hips slightly.</p><p>“Mmm,” the sound came out as a low, needy whine and Lena shifted and ground her hips into the Kryptonian's lap. It was even more enticing when she heard Kara say it.</p><p>“I’d love to, Lee,” she planted a kiss on Lena's cheek, “but,” she kissed the other cheek, “I think,” she kissed her nose, “we should talk more,” then her forehead, “before we take that step,” she stops mere millimetres from Lena’s lips, giving the brunette the option to choose to kiss her or not - something Lena would forever be grateful for. In the end, she pressed a light peck to Kara’s lips.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” she concedes.</p><p>“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said that to me,” Kara teased.</p><p>“Fuck you, Danvers,” Lena shoved the blonde playfully.</p><p>“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Behave yourself.” </p><p>“Never,” Kara stuck her tongue out and the couple laughed heartily for a moment. “But seriously, is it okay if we wait a bit?” </p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding,” Kara whispered before pulling Lena into a soft hug. </p><p>They don’t pull apart for a while, enjoying the ease of each other’s arms and the sound of their breathing.</p><p>“Well, before we give in to temptation,” Lena started, pulling back slightly to look at Kara again, “I should probably make my way home.” </p><p>“You don’t want to stay?” Kara pouted, “I can take the couch.”</p><p>“It’s alright darling,” Lena assured her, “next time?”</p><p>“Next time.” </p><p> </p><p>The pair collected themselves and Lena gathered her belongings, called her driver, and headed towards the door. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me talk about everything,” Lena said shyly, “I really appreciate it. More than I can express.”</p><p>“You are so welcome, I’m just so glad I could be there for you.” Kara smiled fondly. They stared at each other for several long moments, the air still electric between them.</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” the brunette asked eventually.</p><p>“Please,” Kara murmured, and then Lena was pressed up against her again. The Kryptonian wound her arms around Lena's petite frame, pulling her as close as possible, making Lena chuckle.</p><p>“Kara, darling, if you keep doing that then I’ll never leave,” she reasons, though right now that's exactly what they both wanted.</p><p>“I know,” Kara sighed dramatically. She let Lena go and opened the door.</p><p>“Text me when you get home?” the CEO nodded.</p><p>“Good night, Kara,” Lena whispered.</p><p>“Good night, Lena,” Kara replied in equal measure. </p><p>Once the door was closed, Kara put on her “Dad Dance Moves” playlist and rocked out in sheer glee, still processing the events that had just transpired. As she belted her way through the second chorus of Lita Ford’s <em> Kiss Me Deadly, </em>her phone pinged. It was a text from Lena.</p><p><strong>LENA &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3:</strong> <strong> Home &lt;3</strong></p><p>Just as Kara went to reply, another text came through.</p><p>
  <strong>LENA &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3: You’re never getting these sweatpants back, by the way.</strong>
</p><p>The blonde chuckled, already typing a cheeky retort in two parts.</p><p>
  <strong>KARA &lt;3: Keep them, they look great on you… </strong>
</p><p>She hit send.</p><p>
  <strong>KARA &lt;3 : But I think they’d look better on my bedroom floor.</strong>
</p><p>She hit send again, and waited, a smug smirk on her face. It was such a bad joke, but she knew it would at the very least make Lena laugh. She watched as the text bubble appeared and disappeared a few times while Lena drafted and re-drafted her response. Eventually, it came through. </p><p>
  <strong>LENA &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3: I look forward to you proving that hypothesis soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>LENA &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3: Very soon.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo how was that? Did you enjoy? Do you want to see a bit more of Lena's therapy appointments or shall we leave her and Dr. Grant to work through things in private? </p><p>We're finally here! They're talking about the whacking great cupid shaped elephant in the room at last!<br/>Let me know what your hopes are? Anything specific you want to see?</p><p>The playlist is a legit playlist I made a while back so if anyone want's the link, I'll post it along with the next  chapter.</p><p>Come yell at me on tumblr @wildflowerriley if you have thoughts or want something written, or just want to say hey!<br/>Stay hydrated!</p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Say hi to Jess everyone!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this one! Not as Kara x Lena centric but I promise it'll be worth your while!!!<br/>Please let me know in the comments if you want less fluff and more... R rated stuff? I'd be open to having a go, haha!</p><p>Please enjoy x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week, for both Lena and Kara, was an utter whirlwind, completely hindering the new couple from being able to spend even an iota of time together. So, constant texting, silly gifs and cutesy emojis would have to do when they couldn’t speak on the phone. Kara was even tempted to text and fly, but that only lasted approximately five minutes because Lena had sent her an adorable selfie curled up on her sofa in nothing but the blonde’s NCU varsity sweatshirt and a rather revealing pair of sleep shorts. Naturally, Kara’s brain short-circuited and she crashed head first through a billboard and promptly, hilariously, into a dumpster. So, she decided to keep her phone firmly tucked into the concealed pocket Brainy had added to her super suit. </p><p>Lena on the other hand struggled to get through any of her board meetings without allowing her mind to wander, sometimes in rather sinful ways. At one point, Jess even had to resort to confiscating her phone, and sliding her boss a very tall cold glass of water while she took notes by way of reminding Lena to ‘keep her shit together’ and <em> focus </em> on the meeting. The CEO had never behaved like this in her life and Jess had to refrain from smirking or just downright howling with laughter whenever Lena blushed and grinned like the smitten idiot that she was. It was rather sweet though, her assistant thought. She’d been watching the flirtatious dance between her boss and Supergirl (yes, she’d figured it out within weeks of the two meeting) for years now, so she was absolutely elated when Lena told her everything the moment she came into the office that Tuesday morning. Jess truly couldn’t contain her happiness for Lena. She was finally moving towards a happier place, with someone important to her. She definitely thought she should be involved in the wedding, if only because she had to cope with watching those two besotted idiots for so long.</p><hr/><p>Monday came, finally, and a couple of blocks away from L-Corp, beside the CatCo. building, Kelly and Alex were waiting to meet Sam, who had just landed in National City.</p><p>“I’m so excited for you two to meet, finally!” Alex was bouncing with excitement outside the entrance to Noonan’s.</p><p>“Me too,” Kelly smiled and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “I am a bit nervous too though,” she admitted.</p><p>“I get that,” Alex gave her an understanding look, “but honestly, besides Kara, Sam is the loveliest and friendliest human being in the entire-”</p><p>“Holy shit, keep it in your pants, Danvers,” a sarcastic voice caught the couple’s attention and when  they looked up in the direction of the voice they spot Samantha Arias in all her glory, donning a fantastic leather jacket that made Alex insanely jealous. </p><p>“Come here you!” Alex squealed, wrapping her in a tight hug. “It is <em> so </em> good to see you. Welcome back.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alex, it’s great to see you too.” Sam squeezed back. “And you must be the wonderful woman I’ve been hearing so much about!” she said stepping back from Alex and looking at Kelly.</p><p>“I’m Kelly,” the younger Olsen extended her hand to shake Sam’s, “it’s so great to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from everyone.”</p><p>“All bad I hope?” Sam winks. “It’s lovely to meet you, Kelly. Alex won’t shut up about you.” Kelly chuckled and Alex thumped Sam lightly on the shoulder, shy all of a sudden. </p><p>“What do you say we go inside and grab some coffee and something to eat?” Alex opened the door for the two other women and they made their way inside, ending up in what Alex knew happened to be Kara’s favourite booth. </p><p>The three of them caught up, exchanging jokes, stories, and hearty laughter. Sam asked Kelly lots of questions, clearly keen to get to know her. They very quickly found some common ground, and Alex watched fondly as her partner and her best friend bonded. Eventually they all settled on the topic of Ruby.</p><p>“She seems like a wonderful kid,” Kelly smiles, taking a bite out of the Danish she’d ordered. </p><p>“She’s the best thing in my life,” Sam sighed fondly. “She misses you a lot, Alex.”</p><p>“I miss her too.”</p><p>“I finally caved and got her a Playstation, by the way.”</p><p>“Hah! Finally!” Alex cried, victorious. </p><p>“Hey, she was literally a child when you first convinced her ask me. She is now almost fifteen, so I figured it would be more worthwhile now that she’s older and can play more interesting games than Minecraft.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Alex held her hand up in surrender.</p><p>“But she wanted me to tell you that she’s been getting really good at Fortnite and wants to co-op with you ASAP.”</p><p>“She is so on! I am <em>down</em>. I haven’t played in months though!” </p><p>“Oh no! I’m so sorry if I’ve reawakened the dormant gamer beast.” Sam looked at Kelly with a playful, yet apologetic smile.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Kelly shrugged, “I grew up with a brother. This one <em> wishes </em> she could beat me at Modern Warfare.” Alex pouted at Kelly.</p><p>Sam leaned across the table comically slowly and stage-whispered to Alex, “I <em> love </em> her,” making Kelly smile, relieved.</p><p>“She is pretty great, isn’t she?” Alex grinned and put her arm around her girlfriend before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Speaking of cheesy romantic things,” Sam said quickly (knowing that unencumbered, Alex could be a PDA menace), “Kara and Lena?!” </p><p>“Oh, yes! When do you see Lena?”  Alex asked.</p><p>“I don’t know yet, I’ve been trying to plan the perfect surprise but she’s so hard to pin down. I’ve asked Jess for help, but we’ve not had any luck yet.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just meet her here?” Kelly suggested. “Alex, how about you text her saying you want to meet up here to catch up with her and me and then <em>voilà</em>! Sam’s here too.”</p><p>“Y’know I’m starting to realise that it's always your girlfriends who are the ones with the braincells here, Al,” Sam teased. </p><hr/><p>The Luthor in question fiddled idly with her pen as she finally made her way to the end of the previous month’s Research and Development write-ups. Just as she turned yet another page, she heard Jess knock on her door. </p><p>“Come in, Jess,” she said without looking up, keen to finish up so she could just mentally prepare for therapy and look forward to finally seeing Kara straight afterwards.</p><p>“Hey Lena,” the assistant couldn’t contain her excitement as she spoke, not that Lena noticed at all. “These came just came for you,” she said from behind the bouquet of peonies she was holding. </p><p>“That’s fine Jess, just leave them on the coffee table and I’ll go through them later,” Lena said, still on auto-pilot.</p><p>“Um…” Jess shifted awkwardly for a moment, feeling a little bad for pulling her boss from her work (definitely worth it though). “I don’t think this is what you're expecting... and I doubt you’ll want to wait until later.”</p><p>"What do you m-,” the CEO looked up, her eyes widening, “Oh my goodness! These are…” Lena trailed off, moving from around her desk to take the bouquet from Jess. </p><p>“Kara just dropped them off on her way back into CatCo,” Jess smiled as a deep blush crept up Lena’s neck and into her cheeks. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing them in, Jess,” the CEO bit her lip, suddenly shy. “I couldn’t trouble you for a coffee could I?” she called after her assistant.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Just then, Lena’s phone pinged. It was a text from Alex.</p><p> </p><p><b>ALEX DANVERS: Hey Luthor, it’s been a minute. Kelly and I are going to be at Noonan's for the next couple of hours. If you can spare the time we’d love to see you :D </b> <b></b></p><p>Lena smiled, several emotions flooding her chest at once.</p><p>
  <b>MINI LUTHOR:  I’d love that. Give me a half hour and I’ll be there.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>ALEX DANVERS: Sweet. Usual afternoon order?</strong>
</p><p><strong>MINI LUTHOR: Please</strong>.<strong> x</strong></p><p>“Actually never mind the coffee. I’m heading out in about twenty, so please take the afternoon off.”</p><p>“Oh! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Everything’s fine Jess, I’m just going to take some time to catch up with some people,” she cleared her throat and corrected herself, Dr. Grant's voice echoing in her mind, “friends. I’m catching up with friends.”</p><p>“That’s great!” her assistant beamed without missing a beat. “Have a great rest of your day then, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“You too, Jess. Thank you.”</p><p>Lena finally took a moment to admire the bouquet she was holding. Her heart swelled. She put them down to go and retrieve a vase from her cabinet. She’d filled it with water and started to arrange the flowers, when a small card tumbled out from between the petals. Lena picked it up from the floor and examined it.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see you later” was scrawled in Kara’s handwriting next to multiple hand drawn hearts and smiley faces. The brunette chuckled fondly and opened her phone again, this time to write to Kara:</p><p><b>LENA &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3: I can’t wait to see you either  &lt;3 </b> <b></b></p><p>She hit send and tucked the note into her planner before putting it away in her bag and heading out towards the elevator. As she stepped in, her phone chimed. She glanced down to see a long string of soft emojis ranging from flowers to hearts to rainbows and stars, to a rogue unicorn, and finally a 'heart eyes' smiley face. Lena chuckled, put her phone away, and found herself reflecting lightly on the fact that she might not really be all that alone after all. Rationally speaking, she knew it was true already but, as she thought ahead to meeting Alex and Kelly and then going to her second therapy session, she realised that she was actually excited to grow into and feel secure in that idea. Lena stepped out of the elevator and made her way through the lobby, out onto the street, walking in the direction of Noonan’s.  </p><p><br/>When Lena arrived she didn’t have to look long or hard to spot Kelly and Alex sat close together on the same side of a booth. She exhaled nervously. This was the first time they will have spoken since everything that happened during the Crisis.</p><p>“Lena!” Alex waved as she got closer. The redhead stood up to pull her into a hug.</p><p>“Hi Alex, thank you so much for inviting me. I know it’s been a while since we talked and I-” Lena was about to start apologising for everything that happened before, but Alex put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to stop her.</p><p>“The past is in the past, Lena,” she smiled, “you’re family, no matter what.”</p><p>“Thank you Alex, that means more to me than you’ll ever know,” Lena whispered, genuinely taken aback by Alex’s statement. </p><p>“Of course, dummy,” the redhead chuckled. “I love you. Besides, I also know how happy you make my sister, so you’re kind of stuck with me. Now come grab a seat. I just ordered for you.” </p><p>Lena slid in opposite the couple.</p><p>“So, how’s therapy going?" Kelly asked, "I caught up with Liam before the weekend and he said things were off to a good start.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena nodded, “it was good. Intense, and definitely difficult, but I think I’ll slowly get used to not suppressing my feelings eventually.” she half joked.</p><p>“It’s all a process,” Kelly encouraged.</p><p>“That’s true,” Lena mused, “unfortunately I’m rather impatient” </p><p>“You never were good with delayed gratification,” Sam said from behind her, pulling the same trick she had on Alex and Kelly. </p><p>“Flat white with oat milk and a maple glazed donut?” she smirked from under the company cap she’d borrowed from the sweet barista who had also let her bring over Lena’s order for her.</p><p>“Oh my gods,” Lena gasped and leapt up. Kelly grabbed the tray from Sam before any spills could happen as the brunette threw herself at her old friend. “Samantha fucking Arias what in sweet hell are you doing here?!” the CEO demanded before pulling back to grin at Sam.</p><p>“I’m here to see you,” she giggled “Surprise!”</p><p>“It's a wonderful surprise!” Lena hugged her again. </p><p>“Missed you, honey,” Sam briefly held her tighter before they both sat down and the quartet launched into animated conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the time came for them all to disperse: Lena was headed to therapy, while Alex - domestic as ever - was going to keep Kelly company grocery shopping. </p><p>“Mind if I walk you to your appointment?” Sam asked gently, sensing Lena’s nerves.</p><p>“Please,” the brunette smiled gratefully. The pair exited the restaurant and headed back in the direction of L-Corp, and towards Lena’s therapist’s office.</p><p>“I can’t believe you came all the way here just to surprise me, Sam,” Lena said after a short silence.</p><p>“Of course, hon. I’ve missed you, and I know you’re going through a lot right now. I want to be there for you, okay? In any way I can.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena mumbled. “I don’t think I realised how much I was taking you and everyone else for granted. I feel so selfish.”</p><p>“You’ve done nothing of the sort,” Sam shook her head, “I think you just didn’t let yourself believe we would actually all be here for you when you’d need us. And that's okay. It happens.”</p><p>Lena nodded thoughtfully, “you’re probably right. I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“One of these days I swear I’m going to make you an apology jar,” Sam teased. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sweetie. And it’s amazing that you’re even <em>trying</em> to figure all of this out and process all the fucked up shit you’ve been through.” </p><p>“What did I ever do to deserve you, Sam?” Lena sighed, fondly bumping her shoulder into her dear friend’s.</p><p>“You exist. And that is more than enough for me.” the sincerity in Sam’s voice made Lena’s eyes prick with happy tears.</p><p>“How dare you make me feel things,” she laughed weakly and Sam wrapped her arm around her shorter friend. “Right before therapy too!”</p><p>“I love you, marshmallow,” she kissed Lena’s temple.<br/><br/>"Don't say that too loudly, I have a reputation to uphold."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Ms. Boardroom Ice Queen" </p><p>"That's much better," the two women shared a hearty laugh. </p><p>“This whole therapy thing better not turn me into one of those people who cries all the time.” Lena joked half-heartedly.</p><p>“You’re just making up for years and years of Luthor-induced repression,” Sam shrugged.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here,” Lena mumbled into Sam’s shoulder as they hugged goodbye.</p><p>“Me too,” Sam concurred.</p><p>“Thank you for walking with me.”</p><p>“Of course! I’m really proud of you for doing this, Lena. All this…” Sam gesticulated as she searched for the right word, “healing that’s starting to happen? It’s really beautiful.”</p><p>Lena smiled gratefully, “That means the world coming from you, Sam. Thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</p><p>“Definitely. Lunch?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect. Good luck up there,”  Sam pointed to the building.</p><p>“Thanks,” Lena exhaled, “see you later.”</p><p>“See you later.”</p><hr/><p>Kara arrived fifteen minutes early to pick up Lena from therapy. She was practically vibrating in her seat with excitement as she waiting for Lena to emerge. Not seeing her favourite person in the whole entire universe for a week was even <em>worse</em> than it sounded. Eventually, she appeared, followed by a handsome, tanned, and very well dressed man. Where on <em> Earth </em> did he get those slacks?! Kara wanted a pair. No, needed a pair. Immediately. </p><p>The Kryptonian stood as they got closer. When she looked at Lena she could tell she had been crying, but she was laughing lightly at something the man said which was definitely a good sign.</p><p>“Hi,” Lena said shyly before pressing herself into Kara for a hug. </p><p>“Hey there,” Kara murmured into her hair before looking past her and smiling at Mr. Wardrobe Goals.</p><p>“I’m Dr. Grant,” the man reached out to shake Kara’s hand. The blonde gently unpeeled herself from Lena's side to accept.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you, I’m Kara.”</p><p>“Same time next week, Lena?” Dr. Grant looked at the CEO.</p><p>“Sounds perfect," she said, straightening up and adjusting her blazer. </p><p>“Great,” he smiled, “don’t forget to give those new exercises a go. We can discuss it all next time.”</p><p>“Will do,” Lena affirmed, “have a great week, Liam.”</p><p>“You as well, Lena,” he smiled, “and it was lovely to meet you Kara,” he added before excusing himself.</p><p>“How’s it going?” Kara asked gently as they headed out. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Lena mumbled, “I think. Or I will be.”</p><p>“That’s a great start,” the Kryptonian took her hand. “Do you want to go home? Get some coffee or a sweet treat? What would you like to do right now?”</p><p>“Want to go to the park by your place?”</p><p>“The one with all the dogs?” Kara’s face lit up and Lena nodded. “Let’s do it!”</p><p>And so the couple headed to the dog park near Kara’s apartment. Once there, they found a bench and settled in the early evening sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>“So do you want to talk about how today was? Or just hang out?” Kara asked softly, studying Lena’s face. </p><p>“Sure, maybe a little.” Lena nodded slowly, “we talked about my issues with grudges and forgiveness.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kara felt her anxiety claw its way up her into her chest, squeezing her lungs.</p><p>“Forgiveness is hard for me because it's always been revenge plots and violence with my family. And it's something that’s going to take a lot more work than just a couple of therapy sessions to unlearn, obviously. But it helps to know.”</p><p>“Okay."</p><p>“And in the end we sort of came to the conclusion that the way we're doing this with both of us feeling on edge until we don't anymore isn't going to serve either of us in a healthy or positive way.” Lena looked at Kara with intense focus etched into her perfectly sculpted brows.</p><p>“So where does that leave us?” Kara asked tentatively, momentarily fearing the worst. Lena smiled, recognising Kara's concern instantly, and entwined their fingers before bringing them to her lips. </p><p>“Exactly where we are now, darling,” the brunette assured her, “nothing’s changed, except that instead of you feeling guilty and rotten all the time and me wasting energy on being angry, how about we just move forward? I’m going to be working hard to actually process what happened for what it was, and not what my past trauma keeps telling my brain it is.” Lena frowned, “I think I said that right… Liam told me this was the easiest way to explain it to you. Did it make sense?” the brunette looked back at Kara who still looked a little anxious. “What’s wrong?” Lena asked, pulling the Kryptonian closer.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kara exhaled, “just letting that all sink in,” she smiled. “It made perfect sense. And it sounds like a wonderful plan. Thank you for telling me that and letting me know what you’re feeling.” </p><p>“Thank you for letting me talk to you about it.” Lena leaned into Kara’s side, resting against the Kryptonian’s shoulder. She shivered as the evening air suddenly cooled down considerably, a blanket of grey clouds descending on them slowly but surely. Not missing Lena's reaction to the drop in temperature, Kara squeezed her hand.</p><p>“Do you want to start walking?”</p><p>“Sounds lovely,” Lena sighed as they stood and began the walk towards Kara’s apartment. The brunette latched herself tightly onto the Super's muscular arm, pulling her closer. “I missed you so much this week.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kara replied, planting a chaste kiss on Lena’s temple. “I was so excited about  getting to see you today that I got up extra early to make cinnamon pancake batter so we could have breakfast for dinner tonight. I've got a whole cozy date planned out, just for us.” </p><p>“My, my, Kara Zor-El, you really do know how to make a girl feel special,” Lena teased affectionately. </p><p>“Only the best for the most incredible woman in the world.” Kara gave her a toothy grin. Lena chuckled and as they reached the park’s exit she pulled the blonde to a stop.</p><p>Kara’s brow furrowed as she turned to Lena, “you alright, Lee?” </p><p>Lena answered by gently tugging on the lapels of Kara’s coat, pulling her closer.</p><p>“Is this okay?” she murmured, her breath ghosting the Kryptonian’s lips.</p><p>“Yes,” Kara breathed, closing the small gap between them, drawing Lena into a tender kiss. Then, almost as though it were orchestrated by some unknown, omnipotent entity, or much like a scene from a cheesy movie: it began to rain. Tiny droplets fell at an exponentially increasing rate, but the couple paid their surroundings no mind, completely rapt in each other. It wasn’t until thunder boomed above them, making them pause in surprise, that they looked up and gasped. Droplets quickly turned to heavy sheets of torrential rain. Kara started to laugh, enjoying the water with childish glee.</p><p>“Kara!” Lena exclaimed as another rumble of thunder made her jump. Kara laughed harder, grabbing the brunette’s hand and taking off at a run. </p><p>“Come on!” </p><p>“Kara, I am wearing heels for fuck’s sake!” the CEO yelled over the sound of heavy rainfall, causing Kara to stop suddenly and crouch in front of Lena. </p><p>“Hop on, it’ll be faster,” she grinned, elated by the weather and the corny idea of carrying the woman she loves to the safety and warmth of her apartment on her back like they were children. Lena reluctantly climbed on, suddenly realising she’d never actually received a piggy back in all her years of life. Well, now was as good a time as any, she thought. Before she knew what was happening, Kara took off at super speed towards her apartment building. They arrived at the front door mere seconds later, Kara putting a steadying arm to Lena’s back. </p><p>“You okay?” she asked, a huge grin still slapped on her face as she grabbed her keys.  Lena nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to Kara's lips. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sam's just jumping out at people left n right hey? :P also who doesn't love a good rain kiss!</p><p>Also I'm adding an extra chapter. I wanted their date night in to be it's own chapt. but I hope you enjoy this corny wholesomeness in the mean time!</p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>I hope this was worth the wait, and thank you for your patience!</p><p>Lena's thirsty for Kara. Kara wants pancakes lol</p><p>Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Kara and Lena tumbled into the Kryptonian's apartment in a fit of giggles.</p><p class="p1">"Kara, put me down!" Lena squeaked as the blonde in question hoisted her into her arms.</p><p class="p1">"Nope!" Kara said childishly.</p><p class="p1">"Kara Zor-El. Put me down this instant, or else!" Lena demanded.</p><p class="p1">"Or else what?" the blonde challenged.</p><p class="p1">"Or else... I'll... never buy you potstickers ever again." the CEO threatened weakly. Kara thought for a moment before suddenly pretending to drop her. Lena yelped and managed to koala herself tighter around the alien's narrow waist.</p><p class="p1">"You little shit." Lena giggled partly from shock.</p><p class="p1">"<em>Your</em> little shit," Kara corrected cheekily before actually depositing her unceremoniously onto the couch. Kara settled on top of her gently. "Better?" she murmured, a smug smirk playing on her lips.</p><p class="p1">"Mhmm," Lena smiled before planting a chaste kiss on the blonde, "but I'm worried about getting your couch all soggy," she continued before tapping Kara on the shoulder to signal for her to move.</p><p class="p1">"Right, yes, I'll go and get us something dry to wear. And then pancakes?"</p><p class="p1">"Sounds perfect."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The pair got up and Kara padded to her bedroom to change and retrieve another pair of sweatpants for Lena. She pulled a shirt and a sweatshirt from her wardrobe and shuffled out again.</p><p class="p1">"D'you want a flannel or Jimmy Eat World?" Kara asked, holding up one in each hand.</p><p class="p1">Lena's eyes widened slightly when the Kryptonian had re-entered the room, clad in fuzzy unicorn socks, very low hanging lounge pants, and a bright purple sports bra.</p><p class="p1">Lena knew Kara was ripped, she always had. She just didn't realise how much of a stammering mess she would be when she saw her very lean, very toned sort-of-kind-of-maybe girlfriend. It took every ounce of self restraint for Lena to not lick her lips, or honestly just blurt out some of the inappropriate thoughts she was currently entertaining.</p><p class="p1">"Lena?" Kara asked innocently, despite the knowing smirk on her face. Lena hummed absently, still mesmerised by the blonde's perfect abs, and the rather tantalising way in which her hip bones jutted out just above her waistband.</p><p class="p1">Kara couldn't help but chuckle, the sound finally bringing Lena to her senses.</p><p class="p1">"What?" the brunette asked, cheeks flushing.</p><p class="p1">"I asked if you'd prefer the flannel or the Jimmy sweatshirt." Kara grinned.</p><p class="p1">"I'll take the flannel," Lena cleared her throat, grabbing it on her way past to the bathroom, making Kara laugh again as she pulled the jumper over her head.</p><p class="p1">Lena took a deep breath. She heard Kara hum to herself as she pottered around the kitchen, getting things out to make their dinner. Lena couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking about how despite everything and all the healing they still had ahead of them, they were here. Now. Figuring it out together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Kara put the baking tray on the hob and covered it in butter. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she wondered briefly if Lena had heard it (she had).</p><p class="p1">"I'm going to throw my stuff in the dryer," Kara called, "want me to add your stuff too?"</p><p class="p1">"Just the blouse please, darling," Lena responded as Kara rounded the corner towards her. "The suit needs dry cleaning, but thank you."</p><p class="p1">"No prob...lem," the brunette heard Kara say slowly. Slightly confused, she glanced into the mirror to see a reflection of the Kryptonian blushing slightly as she stared at Lena's bare back from just beyond the bathroom door way. After a moment of stillness, her eyes shifted to meet Kara's. She was still quite rosy.</p><p class="p1">Lena held Kara's gaze, a small smirk tugging at her lips. Her eyes never left Kara's even as she slipped her arms through the flannel's sleeves and pulled it over her shoulders. She only looked down to do up the buttons, finally breaking Kara's trance.</p><p class="p1">Kara approached her quietly, bringing her hands up to gently remove Lena's damp locks from under the shirt collar. The brunette sighed contently as Kara brushed her hair to one side and brought her lips to hover just above the base of her neck.</p><p class="p1">"May I?" the Kryptonian murmured, her hands coming to rest lightly on Lena's hips, just under her shirt. Lena nodded her consent and Kara placed a long, searing kiss in the sensitive crook of her neck. Almost instinctively, she pulled Lena closer, her hands roaming idly across her soft, perfect tummy while she planted kisses along Lena's shoulders and up the nape of her neck.</p><p class="p1">"Is this okay?" Kara asked, causing Lena to shiver as the blonde's breath ghosted just below her ear.</p><p class="p1">"Yes," Lena rasped, leaning further into Kara.</p><p class="p1">"Lena," latter groaned softly as the brunette pressed herself roughly against Kara's abdomen. The Kryptonian brought a slender hand up to brush against the underside of Lena's breasts.</p><p class="p1">"Still okay?" Kara asked again. All the brunette could manage was a desperate gasp and a vigorous nod. Taking it as a resounding 'yes' (which Lena would later confirm with enthusiasm), Kara scraped her nails lightly across Lena's chest before cupping her right breast gently and running a skilled thumb over her quickly hardening nipple.</p><p class="p1">Now, under normal circumstances, Lena would be almost embarrassed by how incredibly turned on she was by such light foreplay. But these were far from normal circumstances. The ever-present electric tension between her and Kara, coupled with the fact that she had been able to think of little else but Kara making love to her and fucking her blind all week made it very <em>very</em> hard not to come undone then and there.</p><p class="p1">"Kara!" Lena's high pitched whine bordered on obscene, only serving to spur Kara on and double her efforts. The blonde flexed her abs with a heaving gasp as she tried to keep Lena standing, now that she was furiously toying with both of her nipples under her shirt.</p><p class="p1">Lena groaned, reaching behind her to grip Kara's neck, all but demanding the blonde kiss her harder; make her marks deeper. Her other arm searched blindly for Kara's waist to anchor herself onto but, when the Kryptonian sucked particularly hard on a sensitive spot on her neck, her hand grabbed the first thing it could to keep Lena from buckling to the floor, which happened to be Kara's ass.</p><p class="p1">"Rao, Lena," Kara gasped, her hips stuttering forward into Lena's pert bottom. She chanced a glance at the mirror in front of them. The sight made her thrust possessively and more deliberately into Lena's backside again.</p><p class="p1">Lena panted what sounded like Kara's name, garbled with a string of obscenities.</p><p class="p1">"What do you need, baby?" Kara groaned. Lena suddenly turned in Kara's arms and crushed their mouths together in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Kara's strong hands instinctively came down again to squeeze Lena's hips. Then it was all teeth and tongues and moans, and Kara eventually had Lena pinned up against the bathroom counter.</p><p class="p1">"I don't know," the brunette finally answered, "I just want you. Now." She laced her fingers into Kara's golden curls and pulled gently. Kara bit Lena's lip in response and lifted her easily onto the countertop. Kara slowed slightly, gently rubbing Lena's back as her kisses became sweeter and more tender.</p><p class="p1">"Are you sure?" Kara asked softly.</p><p class="p1">"Yes."</p><p class="p1">Kara's tenderness was almost more intoxicating and she soon found herself melting into the Kryptonian's touch in a whole new way.</p><p class="p1">"Please Kara," Lena sighed into Kara's lips.</p><p class="p1">"So impatient," Kara teased gently.</p><p class="p1">"You would be too if you had to put up with all this teasing," Lena retorted before biting the blonde's lip exceptionally hard.</p><p class="p1">"If you're going to be a brat, I'm just going to make you wait longer, y'know," Kara asserted, as she slotted herself between Lena's thighs. The brunette moaned and chased the Kryptonian's hips as Kara moved away before bringing a hand to Lena's hair. She closed her fist slightly, drawing a gasp from Lena's heaving chest.</p><p class="p1">"Fuck you," Lena managed half-heartedly.</p><p class="p1">"Mmmm," Kara hummed, grinding into her again, this time staying there, "you'd love to, I'm sure."</p><p class="p1">She tugged harder at Lena's hair, with both hands now, pulling her head back, exposing the glorious expanse of her neck. The brunette let out a submissive whimper as Kara ran her tongue along her throat before biting it possessively.</p><p class="p1">"Kara..." Lena whimpered again.</p><p class="p1">"I can't wait to make love to you, Lena," the blonde pulled Lena's earlobe in between her teeth, "Want to make you feel so good," she whispered between nips. Kara's words were tender and loving but only served to rile Lena up more. There was something infuriatingly sexy about this caring yet cocky side of Kara and she was keen to draw it out of her more.</p><p class="p1">Lena fidgeted and tried manoeuvre her body so that it was flush against Kara's, but strong hands slipped from her hair and pushed firmly on her hips, stopping her.</p><p class="p1">"You really are impatient aren't you?" Kara jibed again.</p><p class="p1">"You're being such a tease," Lena panted, resting her forehead against Kara's shoulder as the Kryptonian continued to pepper kisses along Lena's neck.</p><p class="p1">Just as Kara was about to respond with another sassy remark, her stomach rumbled obnoxiously, and Kara laughed low in her chest.</p><p class="p1">"You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me," Lena's voice was dripping with frustration.</p><p class="p1">"I'm so sorry, Lena," Kara couldn't contain her giggles.</p><p class="p1">"This is a joke right?!" the brunette pouted. Kara laughed again, rearranging Lena's hair gently.</p><p class="p1">"C'mon, lets have some dinner and then we can pick this up where we left off," the Kryptonian toyed with the buttons of Lena's shirt.</p><p class="p1">"Or <em>I</em> could be your dinner?" Lena tried suggestively.</p><p class="p1">"As tempting as that sounds, I'd really love to have the stamina to fuck you senseless later, and not blow out my powers half way to getting you there. So it really <em>is</em> mutually beneficial for us to have dinner. Together."</p><p class="p1">"Hmmm, I do like the sound of a mutually beneficial deal." the CEO hummed thoughtfully with a smile.</p><p class="p1">"I thought you might." Kara said before leaning in for a soft kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Twenty minutes later, Kara and Lena were dancing and singing along to one of Kara's many Spotify playlists; spatulas and ladles were being used as microphones and guitars. Kara plated up several tall stacks of cinnamon pancakes, pouring maple syrup and a handful of chopped walnuts over Lena's and dousing hers in melted butter and the rest of the syrup.</p><p class="p1">"Thank you for this, Kara," Lena grinned between mouthfuls, "these are delicious."</p><p class="p1">"Thanks! I had to practice some but I wanted it to be perfect." Kara grabbed a fourth stack and started digging in, an easy quiet settling between them again.</p><p class="p1">"I'm so glad we can do this again," Lena sighed happily after a few moments.</p><p class="p1">"Me too," Kara said with a mouth full of pancake. She swallowed before continuing, "except it's even better now because we're together. And we're growing and healing, as a team."</p><p class="p1">"Exactly."</p><p class="p1">"It's pretty wonderful isn't it?" Kara beamed, radiating only love and sunshine.</p><p class="p1">"It is," Lena returned the smile before reaching for Kara's hand and bringing it to her lips.</p><p class="p1">"I can't believe this is actually happening." the blonde murmured.</p><p class="p1">"What do you mean, darling?"</p><p class="p1">"This is real. Us, together. It's not just some dream or fantasy. I actually get to hold your hand and kiss you, be affectionate, and say we're together, that we're dating." Kara played with Lena's supple fingers.</p><p class="p1">A little voice at the back of Lena's brain began shoving intrusive thoughts into her mind, and suddenly she was very anxious, despite how elated she was that Kara felt the same way she did.</p><p class="p1">"What is it Lena?"</p><p class="p1">"Nothing, I'm fine." the brunette withdrew her hand, and picked up her fork to fiddle with it aimlessly.</p><p class="p1">"Your heart rate just spiked," Kara countered. Curse that Kryptonian super hearing. "Talk to me."</p><p class="p1">"It's really nothing," Lena assured her, "I'm just nervous."</p><p class="p1">"In a good way or..?" Kara asked.</p><p class="p1">"Definitely in a good way." Lena was only half telling the truth but her answer seemed to appease Kara. </p><p class="p1">"Okay."</p><p class="p1">"Want to cuddle a little," Lena suggested. Though she still very much wanted to resume their earlier activity, her very full belly was telling her otherwise.</p><p class="p1">"Can we make out a little bit too?" Kara said excitedly. </p><p class="p1">Lena rolled her eyes and nodded, "you're such a teenager." Kara just poked her tongue out before going to grab Lena's hand.</p><p class="p1">The couple lay down together, Lena starfished on top of Kara, who was running her hands soothingly down her back. They exchanged a few tender kisses before Lena's eyes slowly started to drift closed. Between the food and lying on top of Kara - a living and breathing furnace - she was asleep in minutes. Eventually the Kryptonian picked her up and carried her to the bedroom to tuck her into bed.</p><p class="p1">After wrapping up her night time routine, Kara crawled into bed next to a sleeping Lena. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, pressing a loving kiss to her shoulder.</p><p class="p1">"Good night, Lena," she murmured before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi hi! Sorry for the delay. I've got a couple of health issues (not COVID related) that really needed prioritising so needed a little time to rest. I sincerely appreciate your patience and I hope to get back to a more regular schedule :) </p><p>I know this one isn't super long but hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.</p><p>Let me know what you think!!! I promise I'll stop interrupting them at some point :P for right now though it's fun 3:D</p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiii!!! </p><p>Time for Lena to get her affairs in order.</p><p>Also I miss Sam a lot...</p><p>Thanks for your patience again, this pace is sorta my new normal for just now... but I'm almost done with the next one... so hopefully soon!!!</p><p>Once again just want to tell you how much I appreciate your support &lt;3 you're all wonderful xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena awoke to the sound of Kara's singing voice echoing from the open bathroom. Sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains warming Lena gently. For a moment everything felt right, steady. She could have stayed there forever. But unfortunately, her anxiety prevailed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Lena could even form coherent thoughts, her brain spiralled faster than she'd ever be able to understand. All the worry that had started growing last night appeared to have transformed into a category four hurricane of panic, fear, and despair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything she had been taught by her abusive and manipulative family was ringing in her ears and reminding her that she would never be good enough for Kara. That Kara would never truly trust her again. That <em>she </em>would never fully trust Kara enough for their relationship to grow. And these were only the big ones. Every thought and belief she had ever formed was screaming at her to run and cut Kara out of her life. Not for her own sake, but to keep Kara from making the biggest mistake she could ever make. She was deluded if she ever thought they could have a perfect life together. Not after everything they had put each other through. Not with Lena's last name and not with their families' history. No. This wasn't going to work.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Lena's thoughts veered further into panicked territory, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and texted Sam. Her eyes pricked with tears as she typed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><strong>BI DISASTER:</strong> <strong>Want to push forward to brunch?</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She gathered her belongings, stuffing her creased clothes into her bag and took some clean clothes she knew she'd left at Kara's long before their fall out. Lena pulled her hair into a neat pony tail as her phone buzzed - it was Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <strong>SAMANTHA: Sure. Everything okay?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"><strong>BI DISASTER:</strong> <strong>Fine. Angus'?</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="s1"> <strong>SAMANTHA: See you there x</strong> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena looked around Kara's bedroom one last time before bolting through the apartment to the door, hoping the Kryptonian would be far more preoccupied with humming her way through a Hozier song.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry, Kara."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara hummed the last few bars of <em>From Eden</em> as she shut off the water. She proceeded to towel off and pad back towards her bedroom, fully expecting to see a still sleeping Lena sprawled across her bed. So it's understandable that when she rounded the corner, her heart sank and tears began to cloud her vision. Hoping to find a scrap evidence that Lena hadn't actually left, Kara scanned her room quickly. But Lena had neatly folded the clothes she'd borrowed and put them on the chair in the corner; her bag was gone, and so was the pile of clothes Kara had always kept to one side just in case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena was gone, without a word.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara sighed and wiped her eyes with intense frustration. Sometimes being an optimist wasn't all that great, she supposed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Retrieving her phone from her bedside table she called Alex, who picked up on the second ring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey sis, you okay? It's early still. I thought you and Lena would be taking a lazy morning together."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara couldn't even bring herself to respond, feeling all of a sudden as though the last couple of weeks had been a lie. Just like the weeks, months even, after she had told Lena everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alex knew this kind of silence from her sister could only mean trouble, "Kara? What happened?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"She left," Kara choked out, "but I don't know why."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh Kar', I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"'Ts okay, I just-" the blonde hiccuped through a more violent sob.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"How about I get Nia to make up an excuse to cover for you at work and we'll come over with food and supplies and we can eat and bake and do whatever you like?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...sounds good I guess." Kara mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. Give me an hour to pull this all together and I'll see you soon."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"M'kay," the blonde sniffed, "thanks Alex."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course," Kara could hear the smile in her sister's voice, and it made everything a tiny bit better for a second. "I love you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Love you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara hung up and threw some comfortable clothes back on. </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena pulled up outside the restaurant to find Sam waiting for her by the entrance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey! Why did you want push this forward?" Sam asked, hugging her friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I ran away," she mumbled guiltily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No shit, doofus," Sam rolled her eyes as they entered the restaurant and found a place to sit, "I'd have thought you and Kara would very much be making up for lost time, or at least still in bed."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena tried to glare at Sam but all she could manage was a look akin to a kicked puppy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me happened."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Lena spilled all the fears and anxieties she had been feeling since last night to her best friend.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's just not going to work Sam," Lena said, ending her long monologue, "I don't know why I ever thought it would. I don't know if I will ever be whole enough for her. For us."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I hear you, sweetie, but you <em>are</em> enough. She chose you and you chose her, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess," Lena conceded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," Sam reaches for the CEO's hand, "I get that it's scary, okay? But if you want this, isn't it worth at least <em>trying</em> to make it work?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course it is, but I already know I'm going to mess it all up. Or something will happen and it won't work out."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lena, honey, why won't you let yourself be happy?"</span>
</p><p class="p2">"Because everything in my life has proved to me that I don't get to have that. I'm just not meant to have things like this."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's bullshit and you know it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's not."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It <em>is</em>," Sam emphasised, almost sternly. She softened after seeing Lena's face twist a certain way, indicating she was a little distressed by Sam's tone. "What I guess I'm trying to say is that you won't know unless you try. I've never seen you happier than when you're with Kara. When you're together; when you work together - whether she's Supergirl or just Kara - you make each other better. I've seen it time and time again. Surely that's proof enough that you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just don't want to be alone." Lena mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And you won't be," Sam countered without missing a beat. "What ever happens between you and Kara, you will <em>always</em> have me and Ruby. No matter what."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you, Sam," Lena said genuinely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Always, Lena," the other promised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a comfortable moment, in which the pair took a bite of their food, Sam spoke again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what are you going to do?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I guess I should really speak to Kara about this all, huh?" Lena said sheepishly, taking a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah, that's probably the smartest thing to do." Sam rolled her eyes, her voice playfully sarcastic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I really messed up," the CEO pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, you didn't, you're just a bit scared and that is perfectly normal okay?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh gods I hope she doesn't think I hate her still and tried to trick her again."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Only one way to find out," Sam shrugged, forking at her food.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Saaaaaam," Lena groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? It's true. You need to go and talk to her. Today."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nope!" Sam pointed her fork at her friend, "no excuses. Today. Or else."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Fine. I know, I know. I need to fix this."</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara solemnly opened the door for Nia and Alex. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," Nia wrapped the blonde in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay, ice cream spoons, Crash Team Racing, and fuzzy socks," Alex instructed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later the trio were focused on the game at hand, occasionally dipping into the various tubs of ice cream Alex had collected on her way over. After an hour or so of intense gaming, Kara hit pause and put her controller down.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"D'you want to talk about what happened this morning?" Nia asked gently, placing a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There's not much to talk about really," Kara shrugged, "Lena left... and I have no idea why or what happened to make her do that."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm really sorry, Kar'," Alex looked at her younger sister sympathetically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's okay, I just... I can't help but feel that it's like to what happened at the Fortress... before Crisis, y'know? I thought everything was good but..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two women nodded, fully understanding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And I know that rationally speaking that's probably not what's happening, but it was all I asked. That she just talk to me, not run or bottle it, or trick me or whatever. I've been so scared that this is all a dream, or a lie. So I just don't know how to feel or what to think?" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That sucks, Kara, I'm so sorry." Nia rubbed her friend's back before eating a large spoonful of ice cream. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you both for coming over, I really appreciate it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, sis," Alex nudged Kara, "we're always here for you. Now, ho</span>
  <span class="s1">w about we bake a metric fuck tonne of food and listen to some angsty pop punk anthems while we do it?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small smile began tugging at Kara's lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sounds like fun," she mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's go!" Nia jumped up, "I call DJ!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so the three women danced and sang and jumped around Kara's apartment as they baked and baked and played PS4 and then baked some more. Kara had successfully been able to keep her mind off Lena most of the time, so Alex counted it as a win. Eventually, as the women settled at the kitchen bar munching on their fresh bakes Nia spoke up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So, do you know what you want to do about Lena?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't," Kara sighed, picking at the pumpkin loaf they'd just cut up. "I tried to call her earlier but she didn't answer. So I left a text, but nothing... I guess if she needs some space then I should give it to her."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's no way to communicate though." Nia said a little too sharply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nia, it's okay," Kara responded gently, "this is probably super confusing for her after everything so maybe she just realised this wasn't what she wanted after all."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's still no excuse for disappearing without a trace before talking to you." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"True I guess, but it's Lena. She's... complicated." Kara sighed, popping a large piece of streusel in her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kar', you don't need to make excuses for her," Alex interjected, "I know you love her, I do too, but how she acted this morning wasn't okay, and you're allowed to be mad about it."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But I don't want to be mad," Kara mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know that, I'm just letting you know that it's okay if you are."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thanks, Alex. Thank you both, this has been so nice. I really appreciate you being here right now." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course, silly," Nia elbowed the blonde. "Super-friends for life. We got you. And we'll help you figure this all out." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I should probably try calling her again shouldn't I?" Kara scratched the back of her neck nervously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Probably," the brunette agreed, "but only if you want to."</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena and Sam finished their brunch late and headed to Noonan's to have more coffee afterwards, which then turned into afternoon tea.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Soon enough, tables were being wiped down and a waitress approached them to let them know they'd be closing in thirty minutes. So the two</span> <span class="s1">women gathered their things and headed for the door. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll walk you to Kara's," Sam said as they exited. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No it's okay, you're probably sick of my company by now." Lena replied quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not possible. And it wasn't a question. I'm making sure you don't chicken out."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Saaaaam," the CEO whined. Only her friend could turn her into a petulant like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You brought this on yourself, Luthor," Sam held her hands up, "I'm not letting you self-sabotage. I know you love her and I know you want this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sam, come on. I'm-" Lena started. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No," her friend interrupted. "If this is what it takes ensure your happiness, it's happening."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women stared at each other, caught in a, frankly, ridiculous stalemate. Lena knew Sam was right. She knew her so well, and Lena would forever be grateful for the friend standing before her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lena, why are you so intent on keeping yourself from what you want?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The CEO gave up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm not," she sighed, "I'm not. I just... I'm still scared."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I get that. That's why I want to come with you." Sam put her arm around her best friend and they started walking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wait a second, you just said you were coming with me because you thought I was going to chicken out!" Lena exclaimed indignantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I can have more than one motive, now stop stalling!" Sam urged. </span> <span class="s1">The pair ambled towards Kara's part of town, Sam firing quips at Lena as they went.<br/></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truthfully, Lena was really glad Sam was here, because she was slowly but surely coming to appreciate the fact that she is not alone. That her chosen family <em>are</em> real, and that her love for them all is not only reciprocated, but welcomed. She is wanted. She is loved. Despite all the reasons they could have abandoned her for, they were here. And maybe it was okay for her to trust them too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked the last stretch in comfortable silence, Lena's mind focused on Kara. The reason she had her family. The reason she allowed herself to smile, to laugh, to do the things she'd forgotten had made her happy. Sweet, sweet Kara, whom she loved with everything she had. She had no idea if she would ever be able to measure up as a perfect romantic partner, but she was going to try. Like Sam had said, she had to try.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair eventually slowed to a stop outside Kara's building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You going to be okay?" Sam asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes," the other nodded decisively despite her nerves.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm here for you, Lena," it was a genuine promise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know," the CEO smiled fondly and pulled her friend into a hug. "And I am so grateful."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, you big marshmallow," Sam smiled into Lena's shoulder. "And you deserve this. You deserve a beautiful relationship, a beautiful life, with someone who loves you and makes you as happy as she does."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They pulled apart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you," Lena squeezed her friend's hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Go get your girl," Sam teased gently. "I'll be here for you no matter what happens."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena nodded and took a deep breath before opening the door to Kara's building.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara paced her living room for the eleventh time and Alex let out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kara just do it!" she groaned, shoving her face into a throw pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't want to bother her!" The blonde objected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're not bothering her, you're calling to ask her why the hell she bolted on you this morning," Nia shot back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay fine," Kara's thumb hovered over the call button a moment longer. However, Nia was already <em>beyond</em> done with Kara's procrastinating, so she yanked the phone from the Kryptonian's palm and leapt over the sofa to buy herself enough time to hit call before her friend caught up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nia, wait! No!" Kara chased after her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as she managed to wrestle the phone back, there was a knock on the door. The friends stopped playfully bickering as Kara peered through the door using her x-ray vision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well I guess there's no need to call," she murmured, to herself more than anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean?" Alex yelled from the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara unlocked the door to reveal a nervous Lena Luthor. She heard a small "oh" from Alex and had to refrain from rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi," Lena said, looking anywhere but at Kara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi," the blonde parroted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Is it alright if I come in?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course," Kara stepped to one side to allow the CEO to enter her apartment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Lena," Nia smiled, "we were just leaving," she said, grabbing hers and Alex's jackets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We were?" Alex asked, moving around the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, we were." Nia said emphatically, grabbing Alex by the arm when she was finally within reach. "Okay bye Kara, bye Lena, see you guys later!" she rushed as they all but sprinted down the corridor towards the elevator, leaving the couple to stand in awkward silence.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! </p><p>Next one coming off the back of this soon as!</p><p>Also hope you like the wee nod to Katie's starring in Hozier's From Eden video (go watch if you haven't) :P</p><p>Let me know how you're feeling? What you're thinking? I'd love to know your thoughts, as always!</p><p>Big love, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey heyyyy! It's here and it's GAYYYY!</p><p>Enjoy some soft and lovely resolution.</p><p>The "cut" version of wholesome make-up sex's been posted as it's own thing under "Cut for Time: Kaleidoscope Mind part I" if you fancy something a little more 'adult'.</p><p>Thanks again for all your support you lovely gems! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings! Your comments are not only welcome but also make my day when they hit my inbox!</p><p>Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry," Lena said eventually, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I got your message, and I would have texted back but..." she trailed off. There really was no excuse and she knew that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, it's okay," Kara said shutting the door and walking towards her kitchen, putting some physical distance between herself and Lena. "I got yours too, loud and clear." She crossed her arms and glanced momentarily at the floor before returning her gaze to Lena.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kara, don't be like that," Lena sighed, but as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted how defensive they sounded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't be like what? I'm not being like anything," the blonde said indignantly, uncrossing her arms and firmly resting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know I messed up this morning, but you don't need to-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I don't need to what?" Kara interrupted, "What do you want me to say Lena? You disappeared this morning. You didn't say a word or even <em>try </em>to talk to me. And I've been trying to figure out what went wrong all day, so tell me: how do you want me to act, if not upset, confused and sorta pissed off?!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry." Lena murmured, taking a step towards Kara. She looked up, silently hoping the blonde would say something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That doesn't answer my question," Kara eventually said, refusing to shed her bullheaded stance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You have every right to be upset, Kara, and I'm sorry, I truly am. I got really scared and didn't know what to do so I needed to talk to Sam." Lena tried again. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"Lena, I know we have a lot of trust to build back up still, but do you really think that little of me that you couldn't just talk to me? It's like you're not even trying." Kara knew her words were probably more aggressive than they needed to be but she was taking Alex's advice and letting herself get mad for once.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's not fair," Lena rebutted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"No, what's not fair is you refusing to communicate with me even though this directly affects both of us and not just you," Kara said sharply. "I asked you for one thing, Lena. To let me in, and to let me know how you're feeling. I thought we agreed no more secrets, but apparently that just applies to me."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, of course it's both of us," Lena amended quickly, taking another step towards the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want to believe you, Lena, but if you're not ready to figure this all out with me, then-"</span>
</p><p class="p2">"Hey. I'm sorry I've got issues with commitment and have a hard time trusting people, but don't <em>ever</em> tell me, or presume to know how and what I'm feeling." Lena snarled.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you would just <em>talk</em> to me!" Kara bit back. She shook her head and pressed her fingers to her temples. "This was a mistake. Clearly we're not ready for this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Speak for yourself, <em>Supergirl</em>," Lena snapped. She knew she was fighting dirty by weaponising that name, but she was too frustrated with Kara to use less Luthorian tactics. "I'm not the one that took <em>four years</em> to figure out how I felt!" </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to be completely sure how I felt was real before leaping into bed and telling you I love you!" Kara threw her hands up in defeated indignation. She hated fighting, especially with Lena. And she was so tired of it. When she met the CEO's gaze again, all the fire in those intense green eyes was gone. Instead it was replaced with surprised. Kara blinked and then frowned, looking harder to make sure she wasn't dreaming when she saw the traces of a hopeful smile make their way onto the young Luthor's face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You what?" Lena asked, just above a whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly shy, Kara folded and unfolded her arms before straightening, donning as much bravado as she could muster in that moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You heard me," she said stubbornly. Lena took a couple more steps towards her. She was within arms reach of her Kryptonian angel, but she was afraid to touch her, lest the spell be broken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I did," the brunette nodded, "but please say it again?" she bit her lip hopefully, the last ten minutes had been completely forgotten when Kara had uttered those magic words, "y'know, now that we aren't yelling at each other?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara searched Lena's face, nervous but still ornery. She puffed out her chest mulishly, refusing to speak again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kara?" Lena steeled herself and reached out to place one hand on the Kryptonian's arm, and the other on her chest, taking the final step, bringing them almost nose to nose. Kara glanced down at Lena, her gaze flickering from one eye to the other, as if trying to figure out whether or not this was real. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please," Lena whispered. Kara closed her eyes and finally allowed herself to relax into the brunette's touch. She brought their foreheads together, brushing their noses as she did. Their breaths mingled, Lena's lips ghosting over Kara's as the blonde's eyes fluttered closed and she basked in the closeness between them. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"I..." Kara murmured, "I love you, Lena." She surged forward and captured the shorter woman's lips in a searing kiss. </span> <span class="s1">"I love you so much," Kara breathed against the brunette's lips, unable to stop her smile. "I love you so much," she repeated, wrapping her arms around Lena and pulling her as close as possible. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry I panicked this morning," Lena said against Kara's chest as they broke apart for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I understand why you did," Kara acquiesced, "please talk to me next time? I will never judge you, Lee. I just want to be here for you." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know, darling," Lena murmured softly before pressing a light peck to Kara's mouth "I know."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple stayed like that for what felt like forever, just enjoying the soft resolution to an unnecessarily stressful day.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're allowed to be happy, Lena," Kara said eventually. "You're allowed to want things and if this is something you want, it's yours."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I do want this." Lena looked up at Kara adoringly, "more than anything."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara pressed a gentle kiss to Lena's forehead. "I want you to know that I will always keep you safe, Lena. Your heart is safe here."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena pulled the Super down into another passionate kiss, trying to express her gratitude. Her hands turned to fists in Kara's hoodie as she attempted to pull the reporter closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In turn, Kara brought a hand to the back of Lena's neck, scraping her nails lightly up the back of her scalp before pulling her hair out of its ponytail to let it down. The other was splayed on the brunette's lower back, holding her flush against her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Kara," Lena sighed as she pushed the blonde roughly and clumsily into the kitchen island. Kara grunted in surprise before giggling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I thought <em>I</em> was strong," she teased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Shut up," Lena said. And before Kara could retort with a flirty <em>'why don't you make me'</em>, Lena crushed their lips together again. It was more urgent, more hungry than before and if Kara wasn't so furiously turned on by Lena's very high libido she'd probably have been tempted to make a joke about it.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, she scooped Lena up into her arms, prompting the brunette to wrap her legs around her, and started marching them towards the sofa. Before Kara could put her down however, Lena shook her head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, bedroom," she mumbled as she pulled away. Kara could only laugh, tempted to annoy Lena <em>just </em>a little bit. "Kara please," She pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well, how can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" Kara teased before nipping at Lena's lower lip. "I could never say no to that face."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple laughed before Lena pulled Kara into a rather sloppy, heated, open mouthed kiss. It was all tongues and hot breaths and panting as Kara took them towards her bedroom, not forgetting to slam Lena up against the wall to pepper kisses across her collar before they got there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara set Lena down gently on the mattress and crawled atop her, her lips never leaving the brunette's.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This still okay?" Lena asked, running her hands down Kara's arms which were braced on either side of her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah," Kara panted, "for you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Definitely," Lena nodded before pulling Kara into another kiss. As she did, the brunette's mind began to wander as she tried to figure out the best way to let Kara know just how intensely she reciprocated her feelings. She was scared, yes, but her desire to express her feelings was fighting hard against her apprehension.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kara noticed the change in tone and quickly halted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," she murmured softly, brushing a strand of hair from her lover's flushed face, "what is it?" she peered at the brunette, concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's nothing," Lena dismissed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lena," Kara raised her eyebrows. Lena rolled her eyes before she took a deep breath. Be brave, she thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm just having a... a hard time expressing how I feel about you." She said eventually, toying with the strings of Kara's hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's okay. Take your time," Kara encouraged, taking Lena's fidgety hand and kissing her palm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm scared if I say it out loud it will ruin this moment," Lena said barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Lena, I promise you it won't," Kara kissed her hand again, "if there's anything that could make this moment better that would be it."</span>
</p><p class="p2">"No pressure," Lena joked nervously.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to or if you're not ready, Lee." Kara said sincerely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I want to, I really want to, just..." Lena didn't even know how to articulate what it was that was stopping her from telling Kara she loved her. Leave it to her past trauma to hinder her from expressing herself, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Kara," Lena finally choked out, surprised by the emotions that flooded her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh babe," Kara almost swooned, holding the brunette close, "I got you," she whispered softly, pressing kisses all over Lena's neck. She could hear the CEO laughing wetly into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2">"I love you," Kara whispered, "I love you so much."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love <em>you</em>," Lena repeated, with more confidence this time, "so much."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Say it again," Kara blushed as she echoed Lena's words from earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"C'mere and I will," Lena whispered, pulling Kara to her, their lips brushing gently. "Kara?" she breathed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you," Lena murmured tenderly, before drawing Kara into another heated embrace.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2">Kara eventually collapsed beside the brunette, withdrawing gently before pulling her lover on top of her to hold her as she came down from her high. After a long, comfortable silence, Kara noticed her shoulder become slightly damp. She frowned and then heard a shaky breath. Lena was... crying?</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," she murmured softly, "hey, baby, what's wrong?" She shuffled to the side to get a better view of Lena's face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Nothing's wrong," the brunette gave her a watery smile. "It's the opposite. This was - is - perfect. And I-" Lena hiccuped, "I never thought I'd be able to have something like this."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena thought for a long moment, suddenly shy, hell, almost embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I've never had been with anyone like this; had anyone make love to me. It's always been rough or casual and meaningless or just... not really about me, so..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lena trailed off, and certainly didn't miss the brief look of sadness in Kara's gorgeous blue eyes before a smile lit up her features.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Well now you have someone who always will. Whenever you like." The blonde promised with a chaste kiss. "If that's what you want."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you so much, Kara," Lena tucked her head into her partner's neck, seeking solace and safety in the afterglow of her vulnerability. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And to think they'd started the evening at odds with one another... who'd have thought?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you too, Lena," Kara murmured back, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of her head. The Kryptonian tenderly stroked Lena's back as their breathing fell into step and slowed as they grew sleepy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Eventually, Lena drifted off, snoring gently against Kara's neck, the vibrations comforting her in a very foreign yet familiar way. It felt so odd but also, safe, like a new home. Kara pulled the sheets over her and Lena's entwined forms, and let the sound of her lover's heart beat lull her to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo? What do you think?</p><p>We happy Lena and Kara made a start with talking more? </p><p>Hope everyone is staying safe!</p><p>Big love,</p><p>Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there friends!</p><p>Short chapter, I know! But I'm so excited for the Epilogue! </p><p>Also let me know if you'd like to see the extended version of this chapter? I'm more than happy to keep drafting - will just post it separately as it's own thing probably.</p><p>Let me know what you think and please enjoy! Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena woke to warm rays of early sunlight, the smell of brewing coffee and the dulcet sounds of Kara singing to herself from somewhere outside the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mmm, Kara. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled giddily into her pillow as flashes of the night before came flooding to the forefront of her mind. </p><p>Kara padded back into her bedroom clad in just a clean pair of boxers, holding two steaming mugs of coffee. </p><p>"I think I understand what Sappho meant now," she grinned, taking in the sight of Lena sprawled out on her mattress, sheets haphazardly covering her abdomen and little else. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Has 'Aphrodite overcome you with longing for a girl'?" Lena giggled, her voice still a little scratchy with sleep. She smirked at Kara, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>"Most definitely," Kara set one mug down on the bedside table before leaning down to kiss Lena sweetly. </p><p>"Good morning, darling," the brunette purred. </p><p>"Morning, beautiful," Kara pressed the mug into Lena's hand before settling down beside her. The easy domesticity and comfort of the moment settled warmly in her chest, making her heart glow. She could do this forever, she thought. </p><p>Lena rested against Kara’s chest as the couple enjoyed their coffee in comfortable silence. They were both contemplating the serenity and peace of waking up together, nothing could be more perfect than this. After a few moments, Lena reached across, put her mug down and curled up as close to Kara’s lap as she could. </p><p>“Hi, baby,” Kara murmured.</p><p>“Hi,” Lena mumbled back. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“Just how easy this feels,” Lena shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she brushed her lips against Kara's sternum, “when I really think about it, you’re the only person I’ve ever really felt safe with. I feel like I’m able to stop and just be. And… and I know we have work to do, of course; I’m not trying to be complacent. But I don’t feel on edge. Just comfortable… easy.”</p><p>“That’s the best thing I’ve heard today so far,” Kara said thoughtfully, resting her chin on the top of Lena’s head.</p><p>“I’ll do you one better,” the brunette smirked. Kara hummed curiously as Lena shifted a little so that she could look her lover in the eye. </p><p>“I love you,” she whispered before planting a lingering tender kiss to Kara’s soft lips. </p><p>“I love <em> you </em>,” Kara grinned as she kissed back, putting her mug down to pull Lena on top of her properly so she was straddling her lap. Steady hands splayed across Lena’s back as the couple held each other. After a tender exchange of kisses, giggles, and romantic affirmations Kara asked,</p><p>“Hey Lee, what do you think about couples therapy?”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“For us, I mean.”</p><p>“Oh,”  Lena thought for a moment, absently running her hand back and forth along Kara’s collarbone. “I don’t see why we shouldn’t at least try. What made you think of it?”</p><p>“I just figured it could help with the healing and maybe be an extra support while we rebuild. Especially considering this new dimension to our relationship.” Kara punctuated by squeezing the brunette’s hip, causing her to wriggle slightly in her lap.</p><p>“Couldn’t hurt to get some extra tools and pointers and really make time to talk through things regularly, for a while at least.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Kara smiled, running a hand through Lena’s hair. “And to be clear I didn't suggest it because I don't think this feels right, I just-”</p><p>“Kara,” Lena placed a soothing hand to her chest, sensing a nervous ramble about to burst out of it, “I thought nothing of the sort. It’s alright.” </p><p>“Okay,” Kara breathed, kissing Lena’s forehead again with a relieved smile. </p><p> </p><p>The early hours crept on towards work ones as the couple slowly began to think about moving. Currently, Kara was trying to untangle herself from a very cuddly Lena, who definitely had rather more intimate activities on her mind. Honestly, the last thing she wanted to do today was go into work. </p><p> </p><p>“Lenaaaa,” Kara giggled as she tried and failed to pry the brunette from her chest. </p><p>“Call Nia, ask her to cover for you!” Lena grumbled. </p><p>“But I did that yesterday. I don't want Andrea to give me more grief than she already has.”</p><p>“Do it for me?” Lena gave her best attempt at a puppy dog face, but Kara just laughed harder, so Lena did what she did best and decided to flirt instead. “Y’know, since we were speaking of trust earlier, I've heard that sex can be a great trust builder.” Lena smirked suggestively, walking her fingers up Kara’s flushing chest.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Where did you hear that?” Kara rolled her eyes, knowing full well what the brunette was doing. </p><p>“Mmm here and there,” Lena shrugged.</p><p>“That wasn't at all convincing,” Kara snorted. </p><p>“No?” </p><p>“Nope!” Kara emphasised the plosive with a '<em>pop'</em> of her lips. </p><p>“Maybe this will,” Lena purred before pressing her lips to Kara’s in a heated kiss. It was full of want and hunger and desire and it certainly didn't help that Lena's thighs were bracketing Kara's hips, completely nude. The blonde grabbed at Lena’s waist, all of a sudden wanting nothing more than to grab her pert bottom, knowing full well the breathy noise it would draw from Lena’s lungs. All too soon though, she pulled away. </p><p>“Convinced yet?” Lena bit her lip seductively, the heat of her gaze making Kara’s cheeks redden further. </p><p>“Definitely,” she panted, pulling Lena back in for more. Kara kissed her like a woman starved; all thoughts of going to work had been left by the wayside in favour of ravishing her girlfriend. Kara scraped her nails down Lena’s back, making the brunette grind down into her lap in response. Lena whined with Kara’s name on her lips: a plea for more. </p><p>“Is this okay, baby?” Kara asked, pulling Lena’s torso flush against her own as she kissed her deeper and scratched harder.</p><p>“Yes,” Lena groaned, bringing a hand up to her chest. </p><p>Before she could get very far though, Kara gently took Lena’s wrist. </p><p>“Can I?” She asked. It was such a tender movement and they were such soft words, but Kara was practically drooling, and moaned gratefully when Lena nodded her consent and her sounds of approval were better than anything Kara had ever heard.</p><p>“You're doing so good, baby,” she heaved, a hardening nipple between her teeth. Just as she'd hoped, Lena reacted to the gentle praise with an obscene moan and a buck of her hips. Kara’s nails scraped lightly down Lena’s ribs and waist and finally her thighs, which quickly began to tremble under the Kryptonians attention. </p><p>“Kara, please,” Lena practically begged.</p><p>“Yeah? Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yes, gods yes, please, I swear I might pass out if you make me wait any longer,” Lena exhaled. Kara chuckled mischievously.</p><p>“Well we wouldn't want that happening,” Kara reasoned jokingly as her slender fingers inched closer and closer to where Lena was aching, <em>begging</em> to be touched. Her breaths shortened and hitched in anticipation when…</p><p>The obnoxious ring of Lena’s phone shattered the moment. </p><p>“For goodness' sake,” Lena groaned, practically in tears from want. </p><p>Kara laughed airily, reclining into the pillows. </p><p>“I'm so sorry, babe,” Lena said apologetically, getting to retrieve her phone. </p><p>Again, it was an odd sight to see Lena speaking with such authority as she paced up and down at the foot of Kara’s bed scantily clad in a crinkled bed sheet as she berated whoever had interrupted them. </p><p>The blonde watched fondly as Lena aggressively told whoever was on the other end of the phone that she would be busy all day and that they should make an appointment with Jess if they needed her. She hung up as quickly as she could and tossed the phone onto the nightstand with a frustrated huff. </p><p>“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly, “where were we?” She asked as she climbed back into Kara’s lap. </p><p>"I believe I was about to uh-"</p><p>The brunette interrupted, hurriedly pressing into Kara, her lips kissing frantically. Before they could get too carried away though, the blonde placed a firm hand on Lena’s arm. <br/><br/>"What is it?"</p><p>“What I was actually going to suggest was that we take a shower.” Kara tucked a stray lock behind Lena’s ear with a loving smile. </p><p>“Oh,” Lena sat back, obviously deflated and disappointed. </p><p>“No baby, I meant <em> together</em>.” Kara clarified.</p><p>“Oh!” Lena said again, this time with more excitement. “Full disclosure: I've never done that before.” she shuffled nervously. </p><p>“That's no worries, no pressure to join me at all,” Kara shrugged easily, “it was only if you wanted to. Thought it could be fun,” she smiled like the sun as she ran her fingers through Lena’s hair and the latter couldn't help but feel inordinately lucky and immensely grateful. </p><p>“No, I want to, I just haven't ever- it's a whole new experience for me is all.” Lena said shyly. </p><p>“Totally! I'm glad I can be the first person you experience it with,” Kara beamed. <em> And hopefully the last. I want it to be just you and me. Forever, </em>she thought. </p><p>Lena brushed her lips against Kara’s and mumbled, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, angel,” Kara grinned. “Now how's about I get that water running for us?” </p><p> </p><p>The pair untangled themselves and Kara went to turn on the water for them. </p><p> </p><p>Lena lay back for a moment, taking in everything that she had experienced in the last fifteen hours. She would never get used to this magic, and she hopes it never ends. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Kara's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She was leaning nonchalantly against her door frame; now totally undressed too. “You still want to join me?” the Super asked. </p><p>“Yes!” Lena jumped up and Kara pulled her into her arms, kissing her tenderly, slowly walking backwards and leading them towards the sounds of running water. </p><p>“Wait!” The brunette exclaimed, pulling away and running back to the bedroom, with a concerned Kara hot on her heels.</p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Lena grabbed her phone and typed a message to Jess at near super-speed. She looked up with a delighted grin as she showed Kara her screen just as it powered down. </p><p>“Nothing,” Lena said with a very pleased, playful smile, putting her now switched off phone away. Kara grinned in kind, holding her hand out for Lena. </p><p>“Now, Kara Zor-El,” she purred as they walked towards their shower hand in hand. “Would you care to pick up where we left off?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yay or nay to seeing more of these two having some good old fashioned grown up fun?</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for sticking with it! I'm excited to share the Epilogue with you! And I hope it's satisfying! </p><p>Stay safe, and be kind to yourselves.</p><p>Big love, Riles  x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're here! It's the end of this little adventure and I hope you've enjoyed the ride!</p><p>Also based on the couple of responses I got, I'll be finishing that "lost" part of chapter 11. It'll be posted as it's own work (within the context of this story) under the title "Cut for Time: Kaleidoscope Mind part II" and should be up for the weekend :) (I'll be linking it in this A/N once it's up!)</p><p>Thank you so much for all your support and feedback! Special shout out to those of you who take the time to comment on every single chapter, wow! You really know how to make a person feel special &lt;3 </p><p>I've got several supercorp fics in the works so watch this space for more! And by all means, hit me up on tumblr @ whiskyleckieglittercoffee if you have any requests or just want to say hey! </p><p>Also I'm making it canon that Kara sings Hozier to Lena.</p><p>Enjoy this epilogue xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Four months later...</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kara was buzzing with excitement as she checked the arrivals board for what felt like the tenth time. Lena should be coming through those doors any second now, and she had no idea that Kara was there to surprise her. It still made the blonde’s heart sink a little to know that no one before her had shown Lena any genuine affection or romance without an ulterior motive. So Kara had made it her mission to remind Lena just how important, special, and loved she was every day.</p><p> </p><p>The couple were set to hit the road and head to Midvale to visit Eliza and have a romantic reunion weekend after Lena’s travels around Europe with Sam and Ruby. Plus, Eliza wanted to spend time with Lena under less dire circumstances, and welcome her into the Danvers family.</p><p>Kara adjusted her stance, making sure the stupidly large stuffed dragon (Lena loved dragons) and the lush bouquet of flowers she'd collected earlier looked perfect. Ideal timing it was too, because the automatic doors slid open and Lena strolled through, suitcase in tow. </p><p>Kara’s heart skipped a beat as the Luthor's eyes scanned the hall, presumably looking for her driver, whom Kara had given the day off. The CEO looked radiant, tired from the long flight of course, but utterly gorgeous as always. The soft combination of jeans, a baggy sweatshirt, messy bun and everything else always made Kara feel things. Especially when Lena wore her glasses, like now. The exhausted brunette frowned, clearly confused by the absence of Lewis. Finally, her eyes fell on Kara, who was beaming brighter than the Sun and her frown dissipated as tears of joy filled her eyes and she half walked, half jogged towards the Super. </p><p>“Here to pick up a Miss Luthor?” Kara joked as Lena all but threw herself into her arms.</p><p>“What on <em> Earth </em> are you doing here, Kara,” she gasped, “I thought you had a deadline!” </p><p>Kara wrapped her arms, <em> and </em> the dragon, <em> and </em> the flowers around Lena.</p><p>“I worked late yesterday so I could come and pick you up. And I gave Lewis the day off,” Kara shrugged, pulling away and handing Lena the bouquet and stuffed toy.</p><p>“Kara I-” this was one of the few moments in her life when Lena truly had no idea how to articulate how she felt. </p><p>“Welcome home, Lena,” Kara murmured before Lena could overthink it all,  pulling her into a tender kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” she smiled into her lips.</p><p>“I love you too,” Kara replied giddily, taking Lena’s suitcase in one hand, and Lena’s in the other. “Your chariot awaits, my love.” </p><p>The couple made their way to the car which Kara had borrowed from Kelly, and set off on their weekend adventure towards the Kryptonian's childhood home. Lena filled her in on all that she and the Arias women had gotten up to during their fortnight in Europe, providing some rich and hilarious context for some of Ruby’s sillier Instagram posts, and making Kara very jealous about all the gourmet food they’d eaten. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you’d come with us. It would have been so much fun to have you there with me,” Lena sighed.</p><p>“I know! Think of all the cheesy and romantic photos we could have taken together!” Kara grinned, looking at the woman beside her.</p><p>“Typical,” Lena rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Hey!” the blonde exclaimed indignantly, “I just want to show off how lucky I am!”</p><p>“Like you need an excuse.” Lena quipped back playfully. </p><p>“True, I don’t. And I really am the luckiest,” Kara took Lena’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and giving it a loving squeeze. “But as nice as it would’ve been to be there with you to feed you manchego and Spanish wine, or hold your hand and walk along Promenade des Anglais or explore a gallery with you, I’m glad you got to spend that time with Sam and Ruby, just the three of you.” </p><p>“Thank you darling, you’re sweet. Though I wouldn’t have complained if you’d flown by for a kiss or a date or something while we were visiting Paris.”</p><p>“Now <em> that’s </em> romantic!” Kara sighed wistfully at the idea. “I’m sorry I wasn't able to. Supergirl duties were pretty intense while you were away and I may or may not have solar flared…”</p><p>“And you didn’t tell me?!” </p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to worry! I was fine, I just really needed some rest and sort of forgot to pay attention to what my body needed...”</p><p>“Kara Zor-El, I swear, for someone with extremely advanced intelligence, you are <em>such</em> a moron sometimes.” Lena rolled her eyes, only half annoyed (because how could you possibly stay mad at those puppy dog eyes?!). </p><p>“You love me,” the Kryptonian replied cheekily, sticking her tongue out. Lena could only laugh, because it was completely true. She really, really did.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they arrived in the quiet, sleepy town of Midvale. The streets were lined with trees, boutique shops and independent cafes, and it was so utterly picturesque that Lena wished she’d saved some of the disposable film Ruby had gifted her for their trip. They drove through the centre of town and down a coastal lane running parallel with a long stretch of beach. Kara pulled over at the foot of a small stone path winding along the dunes to a small cottage.  </p><p>“I thought we could get settled and you could rest a little before we headed over to see Eliza,” Kara explained as she removed the key from the ignition. </p><p>“That sounds perfect, darling,” Lena sighed gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>The cottage looked like something from out of a postcard: all hardwood floors and shiplap, an exposed brick fireplace and tall windows, and cozy blankets draped across the furniture. A small private peer stretched out towards the water from the back of the house in the most picturesque way imaginable. It was so perfect, Lena wasn’t entirely sure it was real. A strange familiarity settled over her as she took in the space. Daydreams danced around her mind as she pictured weekend escapes from National City with Kara, cups of hot chocolate and dancing around their own kitchen to Kara’s corny pop punk playlists or maybe to something slower; romantic moonlit walks; lazy mornings tangled in sheets; running around on the beach perhaps with a dog, or maybe even children eventually, if they both wanted that. She didn’t care, as long as she was with Kara. Her Kara - the two of them settled and happy, building the life they wanted together.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s eyes became a little misty as the romantic epiphany washed her like a tidal wave. Toned arms snaked their way around her waist and Lena closed her eyes as she leaned into the embrace. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara mumbled into her shoulder before pressing a kiss there.</p><p>“This place is beautiful,” she whispered.</p><p>“I know right?” Kara said cheerfully, “Alex and I went to school with the kid whose family owns it. They rent it out on AirBnB now, and it turns out he owed Alex a favour so she cashed it in for us. ” </p><p>“It’s wonderful,” Lena choked, still overwhelmed. Kara noticed the hitch in her voice and turned Lena round in her arms.</p><p>“Lena, what’s going on?” she searched her face, concern filling her eyes. </p><p>“Nothing at all, darling,” she sniffed with a watery smile, resting her hands on the Super’s strong shoulders. </p><p>“Okay,” Kara wasn’t convinced, “but you’re sort of crying...”</p><p>“Happy tears, love,” Lena promised. “I’m just so happy to be here with you.”</p><p>“Me too, love,” Kara kissed her forehead, “me too.”</p><p>“I love you so much Kara. I wish there was more I could do to show you just how much,” Lena mumbled into the blonde’s neck.</p><p>“What’re you talking about?” Kara scoffed, “you show me every day.” Lena held on tighter. So this is what it’s like to know you’re happy, she thought. </p><p>“C’mon, how about I let you take a shower so you can wash all the travel grime off you and then we go see Eliza for dinner?”</p><p>“Okay,” Lena took Kara's hand “join me?”  </p><p>“Always.”</p>
<hr/><p>One steamy shower, a couple of rounds of love making followed by cuddles later, Lena and Kara made their way to Eliza’s. As they approached the door Kara felt Lena’s heartbeat spike.</p><p>“Hey,” she murmured, “it’s okay.” Kara smiled reassuringly and squeezed her the brunette's hand. “I love you.” </p><p>Just as they went to knock, the door swung open and Lena briefly wondered if Eliza Danvers also had x-ray vision. </p><p>“Mom!” Kara exclaimed, pulling her mother into a tight hug.</p><p>“Hi honey, it’s so good to see you,” she smiled, squeezing back. “And Lena, welcome!” she moved to hug the younger woman, who tentatively returned the gesture. </p><p>“Thank you for having me,” Lena mumbled shyly.</p><p>“Always,” Eliza said sincerely, “you are <em> always </em> welcome here.” </p><p>The sincere acceptance in the matriarch’s eyes affected the young Luthor far more than she expected it to, but she tried not to let it show too much as they were ushered into the house. </p><p>Once again Lena was overcome with the yearning for a home of her own to share with Kara. Most visible surfaces in the house were adorned with photographs of the Danvers clan both from before and after Kara’s arrival on Earth, holiday souvenirs, and artwork presumably done by a young Kara. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at some of the goofier photos of Kara and Alex messing around as teenagers, noting that Alex’s style hadn’t changed much since adolescence. </p><p>Kara snuck up behind Lena and pulled her close. </p><p>“We were about sixteen and seventeen there. Alex took me to my first concert: Fall Out Boy,” she sighed fondly, “it was <em> so loud</em>. But amazing.”</p><p>The couple stood in silence for a moment before Lena turned and placed a chaste kiss on Kara’s lips.</p><p>“I love learning things about you,” she smiled softly. </p><p>The couple heard a clatter from the kitchen and broke apart to go and see if Eliza needed help.</p><p>“Kara, sweetie, why don’t you fix us something to drink? Dinner should be ready soon.”</p><p>“On it,” Kara smiled, dragging Lena into the open plan living room. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Surprise me,” her mother grinned as she closed the oven and came to sit down. “Lena please feel free to get comfortable,” she added kindly, and Lena did as she was told.</p><p>“What would you like to drink, babe?” Kara asked as she padded to the small drinks cabinet in the corner. “We don’t have any GlenDro’ but we have most standard stuff.”</p><p>“I’ll have a bourbon sour then please, darling.”</p><p>“Coming right up!”</p><p>“I didn’t know she was such a jack of all trades,” Lena said to Eliza, keen to make an effort at conversation.</p><p>"I had to learn how to tend bar when I waitressed at Noonan's," Kara explained, "It came pretty easy and I sort of fell in love with it."</p><p>“She got so into it that they almost hired her to run the bar full time. Her flair bartending was pretty impressive back then. Jeremiah and I concluded it was probably that Kryptonian brain of hers that makes it so easy for her to learn most things kinaesthetically,” Kara's mother smiled, “though I’m sure you’re aware that it is also the same brain that gets her into some pretty difficult messes too.” </p><p>“Hey!” Kara piped up from the corner as she poured a gin cocktail.</p><p>“I say it with love, sweetheart,” Eliza appeased her daughter.</p><p>Kara handed out their drinks and perched herself on one the arms of Lena’s chair and the three of them chatted and laughed until dinner was ready. </p><p> </p><p>With dinner came extended condolences for Jeremiah’s passing, embarrassing stories from Kara’s adolescence, and Lena’s new plans for L-Corp and their push towards universal healthcare and prioritising advancement in cancer research and cure. Eventually, Lena excused herself, and Eliza turned to her younger daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for bringing Lena with you to visit, Kara, it’s nice to be able to speak with her under less apocalyptic circumstances.” </p><p>“Thank you for having us. It means a lot to me that you two are getting to know each other and she gets to see this part of me.”</p><p>“I'm so happy for you, sweetheart,” Eliza covered Kara’s hand with hers and squeezed. </p><p>“Thanks, mom,” Kara grinned.</p><p>“And I am so glad you two have been able to find your way back to each other through everything. I know it was very challenging.”</p><p>“It was,” Kara nodded solemnly, “for both of us. Especially Lena though.”</p><p>“Well, it's all relative, honey,” Eliza reminded her. </p><p>“True,” Kara shrugged. </p><p>“Lena was in a dark place, but she chose to prioritise her needs and remove herself from a very traumatic and awful situation, and that's huge.”</p><p>“It is,” Kara smiled, “I'm so proud of her.”</p><p>“As you should be,” Eliza nodded, “she’s an incredible woman.” </p><p>“She's the best. I don't know how I never saw it before. I wish I could make up for all that time we spent tiptoeing around how we felt.” </p><p>“I’m sure there's no need to make up for anything.”</p><p>“Maybe not…but Rao, I love her so much, mom. I feel like the luckiest being in the Universe to be with her.”</p><p>“I know honey,” she could hear Eliza’s smile in her voice, “it's plain as day how much you mean to each other. It always has been.” </p><p>There's a comfortable pause before Kara asks, "Hey mom, when did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Jeremiah?”</p><p>“Oh, I-” Eliza was thoughtful for a moment, “I don't know. It sort of just happened. I guess if I really think about it... I just looked over at him one day and I couldn't remember what it was like to not have him in my life and I never wanted to look back. Why?”</p><p>“I think I want to be with Lena forever. I think I've known for a long time, I just didn't know what it meant, or how to even express it."</p><p>“It feels different for everyone I imagine, but it is certainly very true that when you know, you just know. So if you feel sure then-”</p><p>“I'm completely sure,” Kara affirmed, “we have a lot of growing to do, but I don't want to do it without her. I want to do everything with her.”</p><p>“Does Lena know?”</p><p>“Not yet, but I want to tell her,” Kara paused before tentatively asking, “what do you think?”</p><p>“I think you should do what feels right and if this is it, then I support you with everything I have.”</p><p>“Thanks, mom,” Kara exhaled. </p><p> </p><p>Lena reappeared in the doorway and sat down again. </p><p>“What did I miss?” she asked, picking up her fork. Kara squeaked, suddenly nervous that she may have overheard her conversation with her mother. </p><p>“I was just telling Kara that I'm so happy to have you as a part of our family,” Eliza said kindly, taking Lena’s hand for a moment.</p><p>“Eliza, I don't think you realise just how much that means to me.”</p><p>“You may not have been able to choose who raised you Lena, but you can always choose who you call family, and I would love it if you considered me as such.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena whispered around the lump forming in her throat. </p><p>“Come here, sweetheart,” Eliza opened her arms for Lena, who accepted easily, as a tear rolled down her cheek. </p><p>Kara looked on, her heart swelling.</p><p>“Kara, would you mind giving us a moment?” her mother asked softly.</p><p>“Sure thing! I'm going to go and have a hunt for some old yearbooks and albums we can go through together,” Kara chirped as she left her mother and partner to speak alone. </p><p> </p><p>Lena pulled away from the hug and dabbed her eyes with her napkin, trying to keep her makeup intact. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Eliza looked at Lena gently. </p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, “just deeply grateful. For you, for Kara, our friends, everything.”</p><p>“You are allowed to be happy, Lena.” </p><p>“Kara says that to me all the time.”</p><p>“Where do you think she learned it?” Eliza winked. “I am so glad Kara found you.” She said after sharing another laugh with the brunette. </p><p>“I'm glad she found <em> me</em>.” </p><p>“I've never seen anyone have the effect you have on Kara. She's so grounded with you, so… herself. It's a hard balance for her, between being Supergirl and just Kara, but she seems to strike it perfectly when she is with you.”</p><p>“It's a genuine privilege to love her." </p><p>“She feels the same way about you.”</p><p>Lena smiled softly, thinking back to all the dreams she had for her and Kara. Her thoughts must have been clear on her face because Eliza couldn't help but smile knowingly and ask what was on the Luthor's mind.</p><p>“Kara is the only person I've truly felt happy with, and… and I think being here, spending time with you and getting to see this part of Kara's world is making me feel rather romantic,” she chuckled sheepishly. Eliza just nodded silently, offering Lena more space to speak.</p><p>“Eliza, I-”</p><p>However, just as she was about to launch into a short speech about wanting to spend the rest of her life with Kara, the rather unsubtle Kryptonian in question pottered back into the room holding four hefty photo albums. </p><p>“I wasn't sure which one you'd want to look at first!” she exclaimed, totally oblivious to the tone of the room. </p><p>“You choose, darling,” Lena beamed fondly. Eliza eyed her as the young CEO gazed at her daughter. She looked at Kara as though she had hung the moon for her. It was a heartwarming sight that she wished Jeremiah would have been able to see as well. </p><p>“How about…” Kara flicked through a few pages of each, trying to decide. “THIS ONE!” She held up a red photo book and bounded over to the sofa. </p><p>“Come on!” She patted the cushion next to her and the two women made their way to sit on either side of the young Super. </p><p> </p><p>They laughed and sighed fondly at photos as the evening went on until Eliza began to yawn and the couple made their way to the door. </p><p>“Thank you for such a wonderful evening, mom,” Kara held her mother, “it was perfect.” </p><p>“Thank you both for coming,” Eliza smiled sleepily. “Lena, I hope you're not leaving without giving me a hug?” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Eliza,” Lena said, much more confident than she had been a couple of hours ago.</p><p>“Never be afraid to listen to your heart, Lena,” she whispered.</p><p>“Thank you,” the brunette breathed, “and thank you for letting me be a part of your family.”</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Kara took Lena's hand as she pulled away from her mother. </p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Get back safely, okay?” Eliza said kindly.</p><p>“We will. Good night mom,” Kara waved as they turned to walk back to the cottage.</p>
<hr/><p>Kara woke up the next morning with Lena sprawled across her chest, her head nestled perfectly atop her sternum, her arms draped haphazardly around her. Kara wrapped her own arms around the brunette’s sleeping body, tracing patterns absentmindedly on her back as she softly hummed a few bars of Hozier’s <em> Jackie and Wilson </em>. </p><p>Lena began to stir and buried her face in Kara’s neck.</p><p>“Good morning, gorgeous,” the blonde murmured.</p><p>Lena grumbled her displeasure at being awake, only making Kara giggle as the sleepy brunette's huff tickled her sensitive skin. It was a well known fact that Doctor Lena Kieran Luthor PhD, CEO and certified genius was not a morning person. </p><p>“Too early,” she grunted. </p><p>“Considering you’ve been in Europe for two weeks it’s actually- hey!”</p><p>Lena silenced Kara’s reasoning with a sharp bite to her neck, which she quickly soothed with her tongue. </p><p>“Too tired for good mornings, but not for canoodling?” Kara joked.</p><p>“M’kay grandpa,” Lena mumbled sarcastically at her use of “canoodling” from her hiding spot and Kara chuckled fondly.</p><p>“How about I go and make us some tea?” Kara suggested, patting Lena’s shoulder gently and shuffling slightly. Lena grumbled again and tightened her grip around Kara. </p><p>“No,” she shook her head, “just want to stay here with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara laughed breathily. “Whatever you want, baby.” </p><p>It never ceased to make Kara smile when Lena let herself be needy and affectionate. She loved that she was the only person who got to see this side of her; that she was the only person Lena felt safe enough with to do so.  </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like this for a while, with Kara tracing her patterns again and humming another soft tune. </p><p>“...<em>Honey just put your sweet lips on my</em> lips...we<em> should just kiss like real people do</em><em>...” </em>she mumbled under her breath. </p><p>Lena eventually shifted so that she could look up at Kara.</p><p>“Good morning,” she whispered, pressing a hungry kiss to Kara’s soft mouth.</p><p>“Good morning,” Kara threaded her fingers into Lena’s sleep-tousled hair. The brunette sighed with satisfaction and joined their hands.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena breathed, her kisses becoming more heated, more greedy.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“Touch me? Please?”</p><p>“Okay,” Kara kissed her harder, “can I take this off?” she asked, tugging at the hem of Lena’s t-shirt.</p><p>Lena nodded, lazily sitting up just enough for Kara to strip her of the only piece of clothing she was wearing, before returning to the blonde’s lips to devour her with ever-increasing passion. Kara scraped her nails along Lena’s back and then her ribs, savouring the feel of her perfect skin, as she always did before she brought her hands to touch her more deeply. </p><p>Mornings like this were always tender and slow for them. They were full of long and languid kisses, soft sighs and moans and whispers affirming their love and commitment to each other. It was so delicate and emotive, yet also so fantastically raw, intense, and incredibly vulnerable.  </p><p>For Kara, it was always about Lena, but especially so in moments like these.  Nothing matched the image of seeing, hearing, tasting, <em>feeling</em> Lena as she melted under her attention. She listened for every heartbeat spike, every hitch in her breath, felt for every twitch of her muscles and heave of her chest as she poured everything into making Lena feel utterly corybantic with pleasure. </p><p>For Lena, there was nothing that quite compared to laying herself completely bare, emotionally and physically, for the love of her life. The safety and ease she always felt around Kara was magnified tenfold and it only served to heighten the sensational fire that spread through her belly and flooded her bones, making each and every one of her nerve endings crackle with delicious tension that she knew would only build, and build, and build, and <em> build </em> until it couldn’t anymore and all Lena could do was tumble head first into total euphoria.</p><p>Breaths mingled; hair was mussed; nails scratched lightly as hands tugged and gripped at anything they could to hold on to some semblance of reality as burning hot touches scorched across their bodies.</p><p>Kara and Lena drew wave after wave of pleasure from each other until they were both trembling and gasping and moaning, unable to do much more than collapse together in a mess of tangled limbs and sheets. Lena sighed Kara’s name in sated delight as she slowly stopped shaking in the afterglow of their intimate morning.</p><p>“I love you,” Kara panted as she carded her hand through Lena’s damp locks before pulling her into a slow kiss.</p><p>“I love you too,” Lena hummed into the blonde’s mouth with a dopey smile. </p><p>“This is so perfect,” Kara mumbled eventually, after finally catching her breath.</p><p>“It is,” Lena concurred, trailing her fingers back and forth along Kara’s broad shoulder.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” the blonde kissed Lena’s forehead.</p><p>The couple lay breathing in perfect synchrony, letting the late morning turn into early afternoon as they relished in their bliss.</p><p> </p><p>Afternoon crept into evening and Kara joined Lena on the little peer behind the cottage as she enjoyed the salty air and the dipping sun. </p><p>“Hi love,” Lena grinned as Kara wrapped her arms around her enveloping her in the soft blanket draped over the blonde’s shoulders. </p><p>“Hi,” Kara murmured as Lena faced her and pressed their lips together. Lena gazed up at her Super and she could practically see the cogs turning inside her brain.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” she asked, instinctively thumbing the telltale crinkle between Kara’s brows. The Kryptonian took a deep breath.</p><p>“Eliza and I talked last night.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I was having all these thoughts and I guess I just wanted an objective take on them so I didn’t mess it all up and say the wrong thing or scare you or-”</p><p>“Kara darling, what’s going on?” Lena frowned, concerned by Kara’s fidgeting. </p><p>“I uh-” Kara collected herself slowly, “I love you so much, Lena. And I don’t think I realised it until last night but I…” she swallowed nervously before taking another breath and looking Lena dead in the eye, “I realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” </p><p>Lena inhaled sharply, not quite believing her ears. In a blind panic, Kara launched into one of her signature rambles:</p><p>“I understand that it’s a lot to take in and I don’t expect you to feel the same way yet, or even at all and if that’s the case then just let me know and we can talk about it; I just wanted to tell you because it’s how I feel and I always want to be honest with you, Lee; I want to do everything with you, forever; and I know that we have lots of growing to do and things to learn and we have lives and we need to figure out what it will all mean but I just know I want to and I will take all the steps to become the best version of myself I can be for you and for us so we can build a life together, and I know we’ve only been together for a few months and we’ve got lots to experience together still, but there’s been an ‘us’ since the moment we met and what we have is so unique and special, and I know this is sort of not a proposal or anything but I know it’s what I want - I mean you’re what I want- <em>Who</em> I want and I don’t have a ring or anything but-” </p><p>Lena cut Kara’s frantic ramble off by wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her into a fierce kiss. </p><p>“What I’m trying to say is-” Kara tried again, but Lena kissed her again.</p><p>“Just stop talking for a second darling, and let me kiss you, please,” she whispered before deepening the embrace.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Lena?” Kara gave her a questioning look</p><p>“Like you said: ‘I know this isn’t a proposal’ but my answer is yes.”</p><p>“Yes as in-”</p><p>“Yes as in we fell in love long before there was an ‘us’ to even talk about. As in yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well, and yes, we have a lot to work through and figure out together, and yes, I want to do that with you and only you and yes, I know you don’t have a ring or anything but should you ever decide acquire one and ask me, my answer is and always will be yes, Kara,” Lena said evenly, despite the growing smile on her face.</p><p>“R-really? Rao, is this actually happening?” Kara blushed and giggled giddily. </p><p>“You best believe it, Kara Zor-El,” Lena giggled too. </p><p>“Might take me a while, but I’m working on it,” she grinned.</p><p>“We’ve got all the time in world darling.”</p><p><br/>
And indeed they did. Though truth be told, it would take Kara a long, long time to get used to the fact that she was spending the rest of her life with Lena. Even eighteen months after that fateful evening, on that very same peer in front of all of their loved ones when they became Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers she couldn’t quite believe it. It wasn’t really until Lorelei Caoimhe Luthor-Danvers was born a few years later that both Kara and Lena would look at each other with all the love in the world and think: <em>This is real. This is our life. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We did it! Our babies are getting what they want! And came out of this mess healthier and more communicative (I hope!)</p><p>ALSO Caoimhe is pronounced "Kee-va" or "Kwee-va" as Gaeilge for non-Irish folx</p><p>RE the Europe trip: I sort of have it in my head that while Sam and Ruby certainly live a comfortable life, she'd want Ruby to be old enough to appreciate things like travel, and different cultures before actually taking her anywhere too far from home. So let's say they did a lot of classic/typical European summer destinations - just if anyone was curious or thinking about it. </p><p>As always feedback and comments are so welcome and wanted! I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.</p><p>Thank you again for all your support, I'm honestly overwhelmed by how kind and lovely you all are &lt;3</p><p>See you in the next fic' my lovelies!</p><p>Big love and all my heart, Riles x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>